Lilith's Story - The Awakening
by Dagonet
Summary: The Underground is threatened by its nemesis, the realm of Chaos. Will it be a bloodbath, or will the Shapeshifters find a hero to save them?


Title: The Awakening  
Series: The Shapeshifters  
Author: Dagonet  
Rating: NC 17+ (some mild sex scenes later on)  
Summary: The Underground is threatened by its nemesis, the world of Chaos.   
Will it be a blood-bath, or will Jareth and his fellow Shapeshifters find a being   
to save them?  
Distribution: Only if you ask nicely ?  
Disclaimer: All "Labyrinth" characters, settings, references, etc belong to Jim   
Henson. Lilith, Bastell, Dargonelle and anyone/anything else is owned by the   
Author, Dagonet, dagonet@labyrinth.net.au .  
  
"It is time to Kiss awake the Eyes of your Soul   
and arouse the Magic of Enchantment stirring   
within"  
  
[Prologue]  
  
She could see the owl stretch its wings, glowing white in the moonlight. They seemed   
to encompass her, to call her into their warm embrace. Reaching up she grabbed at a   
stray feather, her eyes wide with anticipation. The majestic owl swivelled its dark   
head, seeming to look into her eyes.   
  
Without warning, it flew at her, scratching and pecking relentlessly. Screaming, she   
covered her face with her hands, streams of blood making webs across her skin.   
Running back to the house, she took comfort in her mother's arms, sobbing and   
shaking violently. Looking through her hair back at the tree, she could see the owl,   
sitting calmly, before it smoothly leapt from its branch and glided silently into the   
night…  
  
***************  
[Chapter One]  
  
Lilith stared at the huge willow tree, watched it slowly sway and finally collapse to   
the earth. Such memories, all gone, demolished. The space where the old house once   
stood was now a barren square, nothing had grown over, nor near it since it was   
destroyed almost nine years ago, just after her ninth birthday. A grey cloud swam over   
her memories, there was something about that day she couldn't quite remember…   
  
The tree-remover interrupted her thoughts, wanting to discuss the remains of the   
willow with her. Shaking her dark head slightly, she forgot whatever she was trying in   
vain to remember. Walking over to the fallen tree, she saw a shadow glide overhead   
and away to the west. Looking up, the only thing she saw was a large owl, flying into   
the distance. Absently tracing the scars on her wrists, she watched it go, something   
seemingly familiar about it. Unable to place the memory, she let it go, deeming it   
unimportant, and continued with her conversation.  
  
***************  
  
"Happy Birthday to me" she thought glumly. The death of her mother and stepfather   
only a few months ago had left her alone. Her 18th birthday was celebrated on her   
own. She sighed sadly, her heart broken, for not only had her parents been killed, but   
also her two-month old brother. He had been so full of life, already squealing and   
gurgling happily whenever she held him.   
  
The crib she was absently pushing stilled as her hand went limp. Tears slowly crept   
down as her lashes lowered against her pale cheek. She could bear it no longer.   
Sobbing, she ran out of her small flat and into the storm-ridden night. A full moon   
shone down on her, harshly lighting up the craggy oak trees lining the street as her   
feet pounded the hard asphalt. She didn't even realise where she was running to; only   
that she wanted so desperately to be with her family, even if that meant she had to die.   
  
Almost fainting with exhaustion, she found herself on the ruined plot of land where   
her old house once stood. Standing in the centre of the concrete block, she opened her   
arms to the sky, sobbing. Lightning pierced the black sky, illuminating the area, and   
Lilith gasped as the outline of the old willow tree imprinted itself on her stunned eyes.   
  
"No… I killed you.. I KILLED YOU!!" She screamed at it, unleashing her anger and   
pent up frustration by throwing herself against the dead tree, now mysteriously   
replanted despite being pulled down barely a week ago. Beating her fists against it,   
tears poured down her face, mingling with the hard rain.  
  
As her tears splashed onto her wrists, a burning sensation gradually drew her   
attention. Scars that were usually a pale web of white against her skin were glowing   
golden. Their light penetrated through her tears, blinding her eyes with its intensity.   
As the rays streamed out from the scars, they randomly reflected around the sky   
before finally coming together as one great beam and enveloped her in the brightness.   
One scream echoed in the air before all was silent, and Lilith was gone.   
  
**************  
[Chapter Two]  
  
The darkness was heavy, almost suffocating, yet she struggled to keep her eyes open.   
Frantic, she tried to pull her arms free but the chains held her firm, in spite of their   
seeming delicacy. The darkness pressed in on her, her chest heaving with the pressure,   
until it abruptly let up.   
  
Frozen with surprise, she could not move as her surroundings finally came into view.   
Glistening semi-precious stones stood like giant columns entrapping her. A vague   
image of Stonehenge came to mind, but this exceeded all such monuments she knew   
of. A slight tinge of blue webbed the spaces between the crystals, encasing Lilith in   
the large 'cage'. Beyond her cage, the cavernous room seemed dull by comparison:   
the dirt and rocks lined with streaks of silver that shivered and sparkled in the light.   
Tiny dots of light darted about the room, humming as they passed.   
  
Dazed almost beyond comprehension, Lilith wrenched her gaze away to look at the   
chains holding her in the centre of the circle. They seemed to be made of silver, just   
like the streaks adorning the rocks she could see outside her cage, but were of such   
delicate workmanship that she failed to see why she could not break them. Straining   
her wrists, she noticed her scars, or rather, that they'd changed colour. Instead of their   
usual white, they ran like sparkling golden webs across her skin.   
  
Perplexed at the situation, completely stunned at her surroundings, and rather scared,   
she did not hear the approach of the soft-footed man.   
  
"Greetings, my angel," he drawled softly.   
  
Sharply drawing in her breath, Lilith looked up, and saw the most amazing creature   
she had ever seen: he was obviously a man, but his eyes were that of a cat. Covered   
almost entirely in white fur, with a tail even, but the torso, arms and face of a man, he   
padded up to the bluish light that kept her encased. Stepping slowly through it, like a   
spoon cuts through jelly, he walked to her side, and knelt by her chains. Drawing out   
a silver key, he deftly unlocked the chains, which slid like quicksilver back into the   
ground.   
  
Throwing herself against the cage, which moved like a waterbed against her back, she   
stared open-mouthed at her captor. Rising gracefully, he said,   
  
"Lilith, do not be afraid, you are not here to be harmed. In fact, you have a very   
special purpose being here. Come child. Take my hand. Don't be afraid, there, that   
isn't so bad is it? Now come along, I shall take you out of this awful oubliette my   
brethren insist on using for your kind."   
  
Still dazed, but unsure what else to do, Lilith followed the cat-man out of the cage,   
which dissolved into the ground at his bidding, and out of the small wooden door in   
the wall. So many questions plagued her mind, not in the least being the name of this   
magnificent-looking creature leading her by the hand.   
  
"They call me Bastell, my dear, and thankyou," he said with a sly smile.   
  
Odd, she thought, he can read my mind. Not so surprising in such a weird place,   
though, but unnerving nonetheless. The name the cat-man had given was familiar to   
her, but she couldn't place her finger on it.   
  
"Bast, the goddess of one of your ancient civilisations, my dear, was my great-great-  
great-and-so-on grandmother," Bastell's rather effeminate voice told her, "Many of   
our kind stayed a spell on your world, such wonderful things to see there. The fact   
that those Egyptians worshipped cats didn't hurt any, I assure you," he laughed.   
  
Finally reaching the top of the dark stairs, the pair emerged into the centre of what   
could only be described as chaos. Creatures, both small and large, ran amuck,   
laughing, throwing chickens, destroying plates and cutlery, eating, drinking, and   
basically making merry. Looked rather similar to a medieval feast, in Lilith's opinion,   
except that this one was peopled by what appeared to be goblins!   
  
"Not again," Bastell sighed, clapping his hands softly. Amazingly, the room stopped   
its frenzied movements. "Where is he?" Bastell demanded.   
  
He looked at them all, sighed, then dragged his still-dazed captive to the next room.   
The quiet in this room was almost deafening compared to the ruckus of before, and   
Lilith found herself suddenly alone.   
  
"Stay," Bastell's voice commanded in her head.   
  
Frowning as she realised he had disappeared, but unable to see what else she could   
do, she chose to investigate her surroundings. The room was small, but furnished   
nicely, with plush red carpets and medieval-style wall hangings. The single window at   
the end presented her with a scene she'd only imagined in her dreams. The immediate   
scene was of a miniature city, obviously fit for those creatures squabbling in the next   
room. But beyond that, a giant Labyrinth appeared to work it's way around the   
building she was in. Leaning as far as she could out of the window, Lilith gazed   
upwards, and saw turrets in every direction. Incredible, she thought amazed. I wonder   
where I am?  
  
***************  
[Chapter Three]  
  
The Castle at the Centre of the Labyrinth, Beyond the Goblin City, the thought came   
unbidden into her mind. A sound behind her startled her, and she ducked back inside,   
turning to face her visitors. Bastell had returned with another creature, but this one   
was obviously more human than animal. His wild white and silver hair was tame in   
comparison to his cloak, made to appear like owl feathers. The loose off-white shirt   
and tight leather pants he wore only emphasised his owl-like appearance, as did the   
pointed nose, and sharp, mis-matched eyes.   
  
"Bastell, dear," the owl-man drawled sarcastically, "why did you bring her here? I   
never gave you permission to release her."   
  
His accented voice cut through the air like raking talons, his gaze never leaving   
Lilith's face. Bastell drew closer to the frightened girl.   
  
"Oh Jareth, why in the Underground you insist on quarantining these mortals in one   
of your horrible oubliette's is beyond me. Although I must say she made a fine choice   
of surroundings. You should have seen the cage she came up with! And the chains!   
Marvellous, I tell you, she will work out very nicely," his voice dripped with   
appreciation as he smiled, wrapping his tail absently around her ankles.   
  
Work out nicely? she thought, Bite me. She aimed that last thought directly at Bastell,   
glaring at him as she briefly pondered an escape from this madhouse. Faking shock,   
the cat-man put his hand to his mouth and gasped, then strolled back to stand beside   
Jareth, a smile curving his lips upwards. Bethinking Jareth, he told him, Watch over   
this little brunette, Owl-boy, she's a feisty one, it could get her into trouble. With that,   
he stalked out of the room, twitching his tail as a goodbye gesture. Ah, alone at last,   
he bethought the girl, watching her closely.  
  
"Why am I here?" Lilith asked quietly, Jareth's mocking accent in her mind angering   
her.   
  
Her fear began to surface as her breathing shallowed, and she began to feel quite faint.   
Jareth rubbed his brow before answering her.   
  
"It's a complicated issue. You don't need to know the details," he told her   
dismissively. "Suffice to say you are here because you wished a child away, and   
should be making your way through the Labyrinth as we speak, so as to save the   
child, but once in a while a mortal is found to have certain…. qualities… which could   
be of use to us. And so you were brought here. The child will be safe, and returned   
shortly, of course, but you must stay. Bastell will tell you the details when you are   
ready."   
  
Lilith's eyes grew wide as she listened to him, but one detail caught in her mind. I   
didn't wish a child away. She looked up to find surprise on Jareth's face.   
  
"You what? Of course you did, there's no other way you could've come here…"   
  
Slowly, she shook her head, tears springing to her eyes as images of the burnt car   
wreck that killed her family flew through her mind. Jareth's eyes softened slightly   
when he perceived them, and quietly he lifted her chin with his gloved hand.   
  
"Your mortal concerns cannot help you here; they will only impede you. As you   
might have already guessed, you are not in a mortal realm. This is the Underground; a   
world of dreams and fantasy. Imagination is the key, the bigger the better. In our   
world, size does matter," he chuckled wryly.   
  
Taking her hand, he led the stunned girl out of the room and down a sand-stone   
coloured corridor. Torches flickered at intervals, casting ghoulish shadows over   
Jareth's face. Small creatures darted along the walls, their forms blending with the   
shadows as they raced past. Stumbling behind the Owl-man, Lilith gazed back at the   
creatures, similar to the ones she saw earlier, and wondered what lay ahead that   
caused them to be racing away in apparent fear.  
  
***************  
[Chapter Four]  
  
The pair stopped in front of an open doorway, the large oak door scorched and   
hanging off one of its hinges. Folding his arms, the Goblin King stood with his brows   
raised at the room's occupant, while Lilith peeked from behind his back. Swinging   
around, the creature moved to let out a stream of fire at Jareth, before it realised who   
he was and took a quick step back.   
  
"Oh my, Jareth, you really shouldn't leave your hideous subjects alone in a room with   
me. You know how much they rile my scales," it said as it shook its outstretched   
wings, and settled onto a chaise-lounge.  
  
Walking into the room, Jareth poked at the scorched wall hangings, annoyed they   
were now ruined by fire, and beckoned Lilith into the room.   
  
"Dargonelle, such an entrance is sure to scare the wits out of our guest here. May I   
suggest next time you use the back way?" He drawled sarcastically.  
  
The half-dragon, half-woman reclining on the plush velvet couch simply poked out   
her snake-like tongue at him, and began grooming her claws. Lilith's mouth fell open   
as she gazed on the woman's beauty. Dargonelle's long black hair blended perfectly   
with the dark scales of her upper body, which appeared like a body suit on her   
obviously human female figure. A graduation of green from the black in her colouring   
ended at her tail, the end of which appeared to be a deadly black pointed barb. Her   
jade green eyes flashed in the pale skin of her face and throat, and her ruby lips pursed   
in concentration as she examined the claws where fingernails would have been on a   
human. Wow, Lilith managed to think.  
  
Bastell's head, his ears flattened against his head, emerged from a nearby cupboard.   
  
"Are you done yet, dear?" He questioned. Spying Jareth looking unimpressed, and   
Lilith standing in shock, he jumped from his hiding place, and glided up to the girl.   
Waving a hand in front of her face, her eyes didn't leave the dragon-woman.   
  
"Why do all mortals behave this way when they see us? You'd think they had never   
seen a Shapeshifter before," Bastell sighed, as he moved to recline on the arm of   
Dargonelle's seat.  
  
"Perhaps that's because I haven't," Lilith finally found her voice. And she promptly   
fainted.  
  
All three creatures looked down at the girl, now prone on the floor. Bastell was the   
first to break the silence.  
  
"Well. This one promises to be entertaining at least."  
  
***************  
[Chapter Five]  
  
Voices fluttered around her, strange voices. Phrases flew closer to her ears as she   
opened her eyes.   
  
"She wished no child away… none found in the castle… how did she get… could   
they have sent her?… mortal spies… too ignorant…"  
  
Seeing the three beings whispering together at the foot of her bed, Lilith closed her   
eyes, hoping that when she opened them they would be gone, and she would be back   
in her own room. Cracking one eye open, she sighed and gazed at the group before   
her.   
  
"You're real," she stated flatly.  
  
Bastell moved to sit beside her, his furry tail curling around her shoulders to comfort   
her.  
  
"Dear, I know it's a shock for mortals, but we are real, or as real as our reality allows   
us to be," he smirked to his fellow Shapeshifters.  
  
Lilith had always had an overactive imagination, yet she was not silly enough to think   
she was dreaming. She understood she was alive and awake. The question was, how   
did she get here?  
  
"That's something we've been trying to figure out," Dargonelle's low voice   
interrupted. "Most mortals are only brought here by wishing their children, or any   
child, away. You, however, are something of a conundrum. It is possible our enemies   
brought you here, for their own nefarious purposes, but that seems unlikely   
considering your response to our appearance. On the other claw, you could have   
brought yourself here, but how, we are yet to learn."   
  
Lilith's brow creased as her thoughts whirled. Distracted, she got up out of the bed   
and moved to the window. Looking down, she marvelled at the beautiful dress she   
now wore. Medieval style, in a mix of browns to compliment her dark brown hair,   
hazel eyes and pale skin, she looked questioningly at her audience. Jareth raised his   
hands.  
  
"Don't look at us, you're the one who chose it. I guess our last guest was right in   
saying this was a medieval-styled mortal castle, judging from what you choose to   
appear in."  
  
Confused, Lilith begged the question,  
  
"What do you mean? I undressed myself in my sleep? I'm not sure I understand."  
  
Bastell came over to stroke the soft velvet of her garments, admiring the workmanship   
of the embroidered waist.   
  
"My dear, have you not yet realised? You have the power in you to create your own   
reality. Your imagination is unsurpassed of any mortal who has journeyed here. Your,   
er, redecoration of the oubliette beneath the castle is proof of that. Marvellous piece of   
work, absolutely marvellous," he said, impressed.  
  
Slowly, Lilith began to comprehend what he was telling her. I have magic? Magic   
powers? So if I imagine a glass of water on that table, it will be there? Briefly, a faint   
image of a glass flickered on the table beside her, but faded before it could fully   
materialise. Bastell clapped his hands together in excitement.  
  
"By Jove, I think she's got it! Of course, it will take some work to fully utilise your   
conscious use of this power, by I do believe you could be the one." Smiling, he purred   
as he hugged the stunned girl.  
  
"I did that? I did that. Wow." Lilith stared at the table, then glanced up at Bastell.   
  
"What do you mean, the one? Why exactly am I here?" She directed the last question   
at Jareth, as he didn't seem to be saying much. Jareth glanced at his companions, then   
urged Lilith to look out the window. Coming to stand behind her, he placed his hands   
on her shoulders, directing her gaze to the setting sun.  
  
"See those mountains, Lilith? Beyond those lie a realm similar to this, yet opposite in   
every way. It is a realm of Nightmares, of Chaos, of unsurpassed brutality and hatred.   
Nothing beautiful or joyful exists there."  
  
Lilith grew uncomfortable at his description, and frowned as a speck in the distant air   
flew back and forth, circling the space above the edge of the Labyrinth surrounding   
the castle in which she stood. Jareth continued to speak.  
  
"For eons, our ancestors have struggled against the growing power of our neighbours,   
trying to control their evil from spreading into our lands, but slowly they have been   
getting stronger. And the stronger they get, the weaker we become. Fortunately for us,   
we have the power to traverse between our world and yours, and have found a certain   
ability in the minds of special mortals that can aid us. The combination of magic and   
imagination is a powerful force, Lilith. That is what out realms are created from, and   
that is how we wage war. Ancient rules dictate that every century we fight the Chaos   
realm in the Arena, a place that transcends space and time. It is in a world we are only   
allowed to access once a century, and one we are forced to enter once a century. We   
cannot resist the pull of the magic set down by the original gods of this world, who   
long ago left for other realms."  
  
Lilith couldn't believe what she was hearing; it was like a science-fiction novel from   
her world. Oh listen to me, I'm speaking like one of them, thinking of different worlds   
and such. Once again her gaze was drawn to the thing flying in the air above the   
Labyrinth. Gradually it began to draw closer, as though it knew she had seen it. She   
opened her mouth to speak, but Jareth continued with his story.  
  
"I take children from your world, but only those wished away. This allows me to find   
a mortal that might have this special ability of yours. Before your time, I had access to   
many more mortals than I do now. The onset of your era of machines and such has   
ruined most mortals' ability to create and imagine. A few dormants come along, but   
such an ability cannot be awakened in them until they will it to be so. Which is why   
we are lucky you came along when you did, no matter how it occurred. Our enemies   
are encroaching upon us faster than ever, and have found a way to break the spell of   
the Arena. Instead of the time-honoured fight, they are waging a war of unparalleled   
proportions against us. If they succeed in turning our people against us, this realm will   
be lost in the chaos and horror that governs that one."  
  
Bastell frowned and walked closer to the window as he noticed Lilith's unease, and   
spied what it was that was making her breath come a little faster.  
  
"Jareth, did you send a messenger beyond the Labyrinth?" Bastell questioned him, as   
the creature flew closer, its owl shape becoming obvious, even to a mortal's eye.   
  
Jareth shook his head as Lilith drew back, her mind freezing as her memories   
overcame her. The owl came crashing through the glass window as Lilith screamed,   
throwing her arms in front of her face, reliving the nightmare of her youth. The web   
of scars on her wrists suddenly shot out beams of light, focussing on the large owl   
readying its attack. Its large bloodshot eyes wildly stared around the room as its   
wings, broken and bloody from the glass, spread wide. The light surrounded it, lifting   
it in the air and blinding everyone in the room. Sudden darkness blinded them all   
again, and as their sight returned to normal they stared at the owl-man lying prone on   
the floor. Shocked, Dargonelle leapt to the man's side, checking for signs of life.  
  
"He's alive," she gasped, "and there's no sign of his injuries."  
  
She turned to the girl crouched on the ground, whimpering and shaking with her arms   
still protecting her face. Bastell helped her up, crooning and purring to comfort the   
frightened girl. Bastell's eyes shot daggers at Jareth.  
  
"Jareth, that was one of your men. How did he turn?" Lilith's almost comatose state   
frightened him. The fact that the sleeping owl-man on the floor was one of Jareth's   
followers had not escaped his attention.  
  
Jareth leaned over his friend and follower, then turned his head to look at Bastell.  
  
"I don't know. But it seems we may have discovered a hidden power in this young   
mortal. She can turn Chaos-beings back."   
  
Dargonelle gasped at this, as Lilith's eyes opened, and she whimpered upon seeing   
the creature on the floor. The Nightmare had finally penetrated the Castle's boundary.  
  
  
***************  
[Chapter Six]  
  
Lilith stared unseeing out the castle window, keeping watch as diligently as a guard.   
Sitting at the central table, Jareth, Dargonelle and Bastell talked urgently, heads   
bowed together.   
  
"I raked through his mind thoroughly; Chaos did 'turn' him, but that girl cured him.   
Completely." Bastell turned his concerned eyes on Lilith.   
  
"I have seen this power before. Only one other individual has possessed it," Jareth   
paused, unsure how the others would take his hypothesis. "It could be… perhaps…   
she's a Chameleon."  
  
"No," Dargonelle gasped, "It's not possible, surely? The last died out in the Great   
War. How can she possibly be of such sacred lineage? A mortal with Chameleon   
blood. Unheard of," Dargonelle sneered.   
  
Jareth served her a sharp glance.   
  
"Dargonelle, such prejudice does not become you. The Mind-block is occurring   
naturally in her, faster than any other I have seen. Her natural defences against   
telepathic communication were obviously greatly enhanced by her trip here, but I was   
able to glimpse a few thoughts. Such as her mother never told her about her biological   
father…" he trailed off, raising his eyebrow.  
  
Bastell snapped his eyes back to Jareth.   
  
"Are you implying her father was of the Underground? A Chameleon?"  
  
Jareth spread his hands on the table.  
  
"It is possible. All Shapeshifters can move between worlds. It is possible he was in   
hers long enough to, well, impregnate a mortal women, to put it bluntly. Listen – her   
family, including her baby brother, were killed barely a few months before her 18th   
birthday, and you are both aware that the advent of 18 years of life brings on a   
Shifters' full powers. It could be that the extreme circumstances surrounding her   
birthday as well as the full awakening of her birthright caused her unconscious mind   
to bring her home.  
  
Bastell sat back, doubtful. Suddenly his eyes lit up.  
  
"Of course. The scars!"  
  
Jareth nodded. They had all noticed the golden scars interlacing across Lilith's wrists,   
which could very well serve in place of the webbed skin characteristic of the   
Chameleon race. Jareth sat in contemplative thought, as Bastell looked stunned, but   
oddly pleased. Dargonelle pursed her lips and tapped her talons on the table, unable to   
accept the news. The men looked up as Lilith approached the table, while Dargonelle   
simply turned her head and moved to one of the armchairs. Lilith swallowed hard and   
cleared her throat to speak.  
  
"I… I think I'd like to go back home, if you please," she said quietly, looking down at   
her clasped hands.  
  
Jareth stood, his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"I'm afraid we can't do that, Lilith. You are far too important, especially now that we   
think we've discovered the reason for your abilities."  
  
Lilith looked at him questioningly, as she sat in the chair vacated by Dargonelle.   
Bastell took her hands, forcing her to look into his feline eyes.   
  
"Lilith dear, is it not true that your father, your real father, was unknown to you?"  
  
At this, Lilith sadly nodded. Bastell continued, absently tracing the scars on her   
wrists.  
  
"We believe he may have originated from this land, and in fact was one of the rarest   
and most powerful of all Shifters – a Chameleon."  
  
Realising he was stroking her wrists, Bastell quickly dropped them to stand behind his   
chair as he continued talking.  
  
"Chameleons were distinguished only by the fact that although their natural state was   
that of a human, their skin was webbed all over, like spider webs stretching across the   
skin. It was this web that allowed them to take the form of any creature they liked, not   
only a cat, or dragon, or owl, as we can. The scars you have on your wrists," Lilith   
quickly hid them beneath her arms, "are the manifestation of that power. However,   
the Chameleon not only possessed the power to appear as anything it liked, it could   
also cure Darkness. It could turn a creature that had been lured to Chaos back into its   
original state. Just like you did with Jareth's follower earlier today. For this reason,   
Chameleons have always been the most powerful and feared of all the Shapeshifters."  
  
Lilith's eyes watered, and she lowered her head to stare at her wrists. Her mind was   
numb; she could barely concentrate on what they were telling her. Here they were,   
giving her a reason to feel special, just as she had always craved, but it all became too   
much for her to handle. Lifting her head as she stood, she kept her eyes on the ground.  
  
"I, I'm sorry, I can't… that is… it is too much… I need to think about… excuse me,"   
she stammered as she ran out of the room, and down the corridor.   
  
Bastell moved to follow her, but stopped as Jareth placed a hand on his arm.   
  
"Let her go, Bastell, she needs to be alone. Hopefully, given time, she will come   
around."  
  
"But the Chameleons hold no loyalties! She could just as easily turn to their side as   
she could ours," Bastell said urgently.  
  
Jareth sighed hard, and stared at the open door.  
  
"We have to hope, Bastell, we have to hope."  
  
***************  
[Chapter Seven]  
  
Lilith escaped to the rear of the castle, barely noticing the beautiful, wild gardens that   
surrounded her as she ran. Gasping for breath, she stopped and placed her hand on a   
large tree for support, bending over to catch her breath. She was only vaguely   
surprised to note her change in clothing, which now was simply dark blue jeans and a   
black singlet. At least there's something normal here, she thought wryly. Standing   
upright, she glanced around her, doing a double-take as she realised what tree she was   
standing beside. Backing up hurriedly, she clasped her hand over mouth to stifle a   
scream. A sharp pain in her back stopped her moving further; the stone statue of an   
enormous owl looking threatening despite the soft evening light. The Willow! Her   
face was a mask of pain as several childhood memories threw themselves into the   
forefront of her mind with the intensity of a Kamikaze pilot taking a nose-dive.   
Closing her eyes tightly, she sank to ground, sobbing and hugging herself tightly, as   
image after image flew in front of her mind's eye. Finally, she could only scream,   
wordlessly, soundlessly, in her mind.   
  
Without a pause Bastell was up and running as swiftly as a cougar, trying to find the   
owner of the screams that reverberated in the head of every Shapeshifter in the castle.   
Paws, instead of hands, pounded the floors, as he lowered his whiskers while trying to   
find Lilith's scent. The now fully transformed cat bounded out of the window on the   
ground floor, and sped into the garden, a blur of white against the growing darkness.  
  
Jareth and Dargonelle were lounging in the former's private quarters when they felt   
the screams. Jareth leapt in the air, and in an instant he was soaring out of the window   
in owl form. Dargonelle jumped to the window, and spying the young girl in the   
garden below, swiftly extended her wings to glide to the ground. Running to Jareth's   
side, she found a frantic Bastell trying to approach Lilith, while Jareth and Dargonelle   
were forced to keep their distance.  
  
Lilith glared daggers at the group, her eyes and hair wild in the growing wind.   
  
"YOU!" She hissed. "You did this to me!" She held her wrists out as she stared at   
Jareth, hatred pouring from her eyes. "Because of you, my father died! My real   
father!"  
  
Bastell turned to Jareth, glaring at him.  
  
"Jareth? What is she talking about?"  
  
Jareth shook his head, keeping his eyes on the hysterical girl. Sensing a crack in her   
Mind-block, he conjured a crystal, gazing into it, his eyes growing wider as the   
images presented themselves. Dargonelle crossed her arms, walking closer to his   
side.  
  
"Jareth, what is it?" She asked softly.  
  
Dropping the crystal, which shattered soundlessly on the ground, Jareth looked back   
at Lilith, tears in his eyes. Holding his arms up, he slowly approached her.   
  
"Lilith, I need you to listen to me. That owl, it was not me. We are not the only ones   
in our race, there are thousands of each animal among us. I did not bring out your   
power, would never bring out your power, in such a way. I can only imagine it was   
Chaos himself. He must've known of your lineage. And the only way to destroy your   
father," he finished softly.   
  
Lilith's sobs quieted, the tears still running down her face.   
  
"B-but, the Willow… it…" she stammered.  
  
"The Willow holds certain magical properties. These allow us to move between our   
worlds freely, which must have been why your father kept such a tree in your home,   
and how Chaos stepped through. Trust me, Lilith, please, 'twas not I that scarred   
you."   
  
Lilith stared at the elegant hand stretched out to her. Gulping, she hesitated, then   
grasped his hand strongly, almost breaking into fresh tears as he held her close.   
Bastell took a step forward, but changed his mind and instead walked to Dargonelle's   
side, facing away towards the Willow tree. Dargonelle glanced from Bastell to Jareth,   
and finally to Lilith, still in the Goblin King's arms. Narrowing her eyes, she stared   
hard at Lilith, before spreading her wings and taking flight in disgust. Neither man   
turned to see her go.  
  
***************  
  
[Chapter Eight]  
  
The full moon rose high above the Labyrinth, casting its crystal light over the land.   
Jareth sat on a windowsill, high in one of the turrets. He casually dangled his leg over   
the side, not afraid of the sheer heights. Without turning, he said,  
  
"You want to know what happened."  
  
It was more a statement than a question. Bastell stepped silently from the shadowed   
room to stand beside Jareth.   
  
"She saw her father's death, Bastell. She was there. In her home, where the willow   
tree stood, an owl attacked her, ripping those scars into her flesh. It had to have been   
Chaos himself doing it, not even the most vile Chaos creature could bring such   
violence and horror into a child's life as he did. The scars forced the first of her   
powers to begin their growth, and you know that only one Chameleon can ever exist   
at the one time…"  
  
He paused as Bastell held his hand over his mouth, shocked. His eyes urged Jareth to   
continue.  
  
"Because her powers had awakened, her father's immediately began to wane. She was   
in the room with him when he started to go. He knew what had happened, but he   
couldn't prevent it from going further. My god, the poor child. The image of his   
death…" Jareth shook his head slightly, "I have never seen a Chameleon die, til now.   
The light in him shot out in all directions, then as it retreated, he morphed into every   
creature he had ever taken the form of, but so fast that it seemed he was melting.   
Finally, he burst into flames. Nothing was left. Lilith went into shock, naturally, and   
her screams brought her mother running. By the time she found Lilith, the fire had   
caught onto the room. They were unable to save anything. The entire house burnt   
down."  
  
Bastell had slid down to the ground, arms resting on his knees, head hanging between   
them. He looked up at Jareth, tears in his eyes.  
  
"Dear child, the sight of the willow tree must have brought back those awful   
memories. Oh god. She shouldn't have had to see that," he trailed off. "Where is she   
now?"  
  
"Sleeping. She has been through more in the last day than many creatures go through   
their whole lifetime. At least we can be sure she will stay on our side, though."   
  
Bastell stood, tired.   
  
"For our sakes, I hope so Jareth. Such rage in a being as powerful as a Chameleon… I   
can't even fathom what she could do."  
  
"Well, let's hope she does it to our enemies, then," Jareth stated, as Bastell quietly left   
the room.   
  
Jareth remained at the window, contemplating the night. Slowly, he conjured a   
crystal, and gently blowing it into the wind, he sent it towards Lilith's window, far   
below his.  
  
"Sweet dreams, my dear," he whispered.  
  
Lilith tossed and turned in her sleep, disturbed by her dreams, despite the magic Jareth   
had sent to her. Or because of it. Such crystals are designed to show its recipient their   
dreams. Jareth did not stop to think that she might be dreaming of revenge...  
  
***************  
  
[Chapter Nine]  
  
Lilith moved through the castle as though she were in slow motion. The air felt as   
thick as jelly, and she struggled to move faster, sure that something was coming up   
behind her but unable to get away. Fear made her heart beat faster and faster, as her   
jeans and top were slowly torn away by the jagged rocks sticking out from the walls.   
She gasped as she realised they were closing in on her, the rocks now taking the forms   
of faces. Their mouths moved silently, their message unheard. Her breath came harder   
and her lungs felt like they were tearing inside her. Unexpectedly, she burst out of the   
corridor into a large ballroom, her torn clothes transformed into the most amazing   
dress she'd ever seen. It was not large and voluminous as many of the dancers'   
dresses in the room were; Lilith's dress was made of what appeared to be finely   
woven silver, with ivy decorating the hems and neckline. A belt of jade droplets   
circled her waist and dropped down the side. Very much like the dress of a princess,   
with a low sweeping neckline, v-shaped waist, and hanging sleeves, she felt every   
inch a member of royalty. Adorning her throat was a finely wrought silver and jade   
necklet, imitating the circling vines on her dress; a matching crown circled her brow,   
a single jade star at the centre, setting off her long dark hair to perfection. She wore   
no rings or earrings, but her scars had taken on a silver glow.   
  
Lilith gazed around her, feeling warm and fuzzy, very much like she had just drunk   
several mugs of mead. Slowly she entered the crowd, pushing past the grotesquely   
masked dancers as she wove her way around the room. Was she looking for   
something? She didn't know. She didn't care. A hypnotic, slow beat pulsed through   
her, bringing a light sheen to her skin as she gracefully moved with the dancers. The   
music felt like it was touching her, grasping at her, making her soar to the heavens,   
only to find herself in the fiery caverns of hell. She opened her eyes, as the music   
changed its tone, speeding up, yet becoming mellower and calming her down. It   
touched her heart, melting it and giving the room a soft, translucent glow. Then she   
saw him. She stopped as the masked man walked closer to her, taking her in his arms   
and swirling her around. She felt strange in his arms; at ease, yet on edge. His wild   
blonde hair tickled her face as he leaned close, but she jerked back when she saw   
another dancer over his shoulder, one that turned and walked off dejectedly upon   
seeing the two together, his tail twitching. Breaking away from her partner's embrace,   
she ran to the retreating figure, not seeing her partner's forlorn look as he held out his   
arms to her. Lilith grabbed the arm of the one she pursued, their eyes making contact   
as he turned to face her. Removing his mask, he quickly bent down and kissed her   
passionately. Beating wings threw the two apart, as the walls of the ballroom began to   
crack and the room was filled with intense fire.  
  
Lilith sat upright in bed, gasping.  
  
In three separate bedrooms directly below hers, so did the three Shapeshifters.  
  
**************  
  
[Chapter Ten]  
  
Sunlight streamed across the Underground, highlighting the beauty of its valleys and   
mountains, its cliffs and rivers. An iridescence covered everything, making the whole   
world seem alive. Lilith wondered how she would ever go back to leading a normal   
life once she had finished here. Even the most incredible sights on Earth did not   
compare with the magic she felt radiating through this place. She closed her eyes and   
took a deep breath, resting her hands on her knees, her legs crossed beneath her. Her   
back felt slightly itchy against the bark of the willow tree. After her strange dreams   
the night before, she had been unable to return to sleep, and thus found her way back   
to the tree that had triggered so much pain. She had stood and gazed at it in the   
moonlight, seeing its beauty, but also fearing its power. She realised it wasn't just a   
tree after all, but a live creature, a being of the Underground. So she sat beneath it,   
opening her mind, trying to understand it, to understand her place in all that   
surrounded her. Just as ancient Druids from her own world did, she communicated   
with the tree, absorbing its knowledge, sharing its soul. Dawn came and went, as the   
crystalline sun rose in the morning sky. Still she sat.   
  
A quiet whistling caught her attention, and slowly brought her consciousness back to   
her physical surroundings. Bastell wandered into her view, as he stopped to admire   
the fragrant snapdragons and roses growing wild.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
Bastell whirled, unable to see who was speaking to him.   
  
"Hello?" He called out hesitantly.  
  
He jumped back when he saw two eyes appear from the tree before him. Slowly the   
form around the eyes filled out, and he recognised Lilith as she stood to address him.  
  
"My, Lilith, you have come quite far in your abilities already. How remarkable," he   
said, sounding slightly nervous, his eyes barely remaining on hers for an instant.  
  
Cocking her head to the side, she noted the way he avoided looking at her. She gasped   
as she looked down to find herself naked, but coloured the same as the tree behind   
her. Instantly she imagined herself back in her jeans and a loose red shirt, blushing   
deeply at her predicament.  
  
"Oh, um, I'm sorry, I didn't realise…"   
  
"…that when you shift you lose the clothes you wear? Yes, such incidents have   
happened to most of us at one time or another," Bastell finished, as he looked back at   
her, his tail still twitching slightly.   
  
The two broke out into laughter, just as Jareth came wandering into the garden. He   
slowed his walk slightly, then sped up as he neared the still giggling pair.  
  
"I see you're both very cheery this morning. What has you both in such fits?" Jareth   
questioned.  
  
The pair looked at each other, then back to Jareth.  
  
"Nothing," they chorused in unison, and started giggling again.   
  
A slight breeze came up as Dargonelle landed between the mortal and her friends, her   
large wings 'accidentally' scraping in front of Lilith's face, barely missing her. The   
girl said nothing, but stepped back quietly and gazed on the woman before her. Her   
calm eyes caused a slight unrest in Dargonelle's mind, and she turned to the men to   
inquire as to their morning activities.  
  
"I thought I would give Lilith a proper tour of the castle, perhaps take a picnic, make   
a day of it," Bastell smiled at Lilith, his eyes lighting up mischievously.  
  
Jareth's feathers ruffled slightly, and he stepped between them, the stern look on his   
face interrupting any thoughts of fun and frivolity.  
  
"I'm afraid not, Bastell, have you forgotten Lilith's purpose here? She must be taught   
in the ways of her ancestors. Her power is not yet as controlled as it needs to be for   
the fight," Jareth said, almost acridly.  
  
Sensing the rising tension, Lilith stepped forward with an idea of her own.  
  
"I think Dargonelle should help me. You know that old saying, us girls need to stick   
together, right? Hmm, perhaps you don't know that one." She grinned slightly, took   
Dargonelle's arm and walked off, talking over her shoulder. "We'll see you guys at   
dinner!"  
  
The two women walked into the castle, as Jareth and Bastell watched their retreating   
backs, both feeling somewhat let down.   
  
***  
  
Lilith pushed open the door of her bedroom, flopping down into a cushioned velvet   
chair. Pushing her hair out of her eyes, she quietly watched the nervous dragon-  
woman pace before the window.   
  
"Why did you do that? I have things to do, Lilith dear, that cannot wait for a mere   
mortal," Dargonelle spat, arms crossed.  
  
Lilith looked at her from beneath hooded lids. Quietly she spoke.  
  
"But Dargonelle, dear, you know very well I am no mere mortal. I know you fear me,   
I can smell it from here, but I will not hurt you. You need never fear that. But should   
you ever invade my dreams again I will hurt you. I do not take lightly to such   
assumptions."  
  
Dargonelle's eyes widened and she struggled to come up with a convincing answer.   
Instead she took a deep breath and closed her eyes a moment before speaking.  
  
"Alright. So you know I was there. Then you know what I saw. And I happen to   
know that Jareth was the one that manipulated that dream, not I. Owls have the ability   
to change things in that realm; my kind are forbidden to do anything but watch.   
Though we may be able to transcend all barriers, it does not mean that we can affect   
the happenings that go on beyond them. Although I don't see you confronting Bastell   
about his little trip," she drawled sarcastically.  
  
Lilith leaned back thoughtfully.  
  
"I am aware he was there, but admittedly I wished it so. Or at least, my unconscious   
did. You on the other hand, your fire destroyed the dream, a dream that I was   
enjoying. That's how I know it was you, and not an image of you there. But Jareth,   
no, I did not realise he had such powers. Hmm, he's a good dancer," Lilith smiled   
secretly.  
  
Dargonelle's tongue flicked out menacingly.  
  
"You'd do well to keep your changeling hands off Jareth, girl."  
  
Lilith raised an eyebrow, feeling only a pinprick of fear, nothing more. Her powers   
had given her a confidence she had never known before, and somehow allowed her to   
say things she'd never have dreamed she'd say, especially not to complete strangers.   
For some reason, she was enjoying this little mind-game, which was strange as she'd   
never been one to tell lies or manipulate people's feelings before. Just as she was   
about to drive home a rather nasty insult, she caught herself, eyes widening as an   
internal struggle surfaced. Collapsing to her knees, she moaned, trying desperately to   
push back the blackness. A force came over her, manipulating her powers, showing   
her how to hold back the velvet darkness that threatened to take over her. She had   
barely managed to keep it contained within when she felt strong, silky wings help her   
up and onto her bed. Controlling the shaking, she looked up at Dargonelle, who now   
sat beside her, a strange look on her face. Frowning, Lilith asked her,  
  
"You helped me? How did you… you showed me how to stop that, that awful   
shadow, how did you do that?"  
  
Dargonelle's expression softened as she explained.  
  
"Unfortunately, I've had experience with Chaos myself. That shadow you felt, the   
invading darkness, it is a part of your nature you must control. One reason the   
Chameleons have always been feared was their lack of loyalty; no one knew which   
side they would turn to next. Of course, once a side had been decided, they stuck to it   
for their lifetime, but until that moment, they were subject to the desires and   
temptations of the darkness, often hurting their friends and families, and lowering   
themselves to the basest acts of depravity. Even then, some succumbed, and chose to   
fight for Chaos, rather than against him. Those times were among the hardest for us; it   
is hard to defeat a Chameleon, even harder to defeat one working for Chaos. That is   
why we must turn to the mortal world for help, as a backup you might say."  
  
She paused, and swallowed hard, loathe to bring up the subject of Lilith's father, but   
knew she had to.  
  
"Your father, he did not choose to fight with us," she stammered. "But something   
must have happened to him to affect the impossible: to change him. The last we heard   
of him was about 200 years ago, after the Great War." She shuddered at the horrid   
memories that surfaced, but pushed them back to continue her tale. "We almost lost to   
Chaos that time, but your father disappeared just before the end, and we were able to   
gain the upper hand. We won, if you could call it that, and never heard from him   
again. It is possible he spent the last 180-or-so years in your world, until he met your   
mother. I do not know the details; Jareth only gave me a sparse idea of what   
happened, and what he thinks may have happened."  
  
Dargonelle sighed as she stood up and leant back against the windowpane, her   
gossamer wings shuddering slightly in the chill air.  
  
Lilith hugged herself tightly as she took the news in.   
  
"M-my father was over 200 years old?" She squeaked.  
  
"Immortality is but one of the gifts given our race by our ancient brethren. You will   
age physically 'til you have reached your full potential - your peak performance level,   
shall we say, - then you will simply stop aging. You will live forever, immune to   
disease, aging, anything. But you can be killed. You just cannot *die*," she smiled   
wryly.  
  
"Who wants to live forever?" Lilith said quietly to herself, as fragments of films she   
had watched flitting through her head. She had always wondered how the creator of   
the stories about the immortal highlander came up with the idea; now she entertained   
the idea that he was based on a real person.  
  
"There aren't any Scottish immortals around here, by any chance? By the name of   
Connor? Or even Duncan?" She asked impishly.   
  
Dargonelle raised an eyebrow sardonically. She knew very well of such stories, and   
replied that no, only Shapeshifters are immortals, not mortals.  
  
"But I am half-mortal, does that mean I only live half of forever?" Lilith joked.  
  
"No, your 'shifter genes will have taken over your mortal body by now. The full   
awakening of a Shapeshifter's powers occurs on his or her eighteenth birthday, to   
mark their entrance into adulthood, much like on your world you are only considered   
adult at that age and no earlier."  
  
Lilith sighed. It was all becoming too much for her. So much information, so much   
*fantastical* information, was clouding her head, forcing her temples to start   
throbbing. She absently rubbed her head, and looked around the room. Realising she   
hadn't seen much of the castle proper, or even the so-called Labyrinth, she stood up,   
begging her leave of Dargonelle. She felt they had come to an understanding, a truce   
of sorts, although their original bone of contention had yet to be settled. She didn't   
want to think about that, she need some fresh air to clear her head. Heading down the   
hallway, she imagined a cloak wrapped about her, and suitably warm, she finally   
found herself at the castle entrance. Looking around her, she grinned.   
  
"Well, come on, feet," she said laughing, and ran into the Goblin City.  
  
***************  
  
[Chapter Eleven]  
  
Jareth walked quickly down the corridor, head buried in the large tome he carried.   
Stepping into Lilith's room, he looked up and began speaking, only to stop when he   
realised Dargonelle was the only one present.  
  
"Nelle, where is Lilith, I must speak with her at once."  
  
Dargonelle turned from the window where she had been staring absently at the   
mountains.  
  
"She went to explore the castle grounds, I believe. Something about needing to clear   
her head. We, er, had a long talk, she and I. She knows about the immortality, and that   
her father was a Chaos follower. I think that all things considered, she took it pretty   
well."  
  
Jareth stared at the dragon-woman, then slowly walked up close to her, his eyes   
narrowing.  
  
"You *let* her wander off outside by herself? Now? Without keeping a guard at her   
back? What were you thinking?!" He stormed out of the room, hurrying towards the   
castle entrance, grabbing a few stray goblin guards on his way.  
  
***  
  
Lilith stood, hands on hips, one eye squinting at the enormous wall before her.   
Muttering under her breath, she kicked at the ground, disturbing the sparkled dust.   
  
"Hey!" A tiny voice squeaked.  
  
Lilith looked down to see a small creature, A fairy?, shaking the dust from its wings   
and huffily flying up to Lilith's height, squealing about inconsiderate creatures such   
as Lilith, who never seemed to mind where they stepped. Finally, she finished her   
tirade, and Lilith managed to get a word in.  
  
"Are you a faery?" She asked.  
  
The faery stopped her fussing and looked quizzically at her.   
  
"Of course I am! I'm hardly a goblin now, am I?" She cocked her head to the side,   
and fluttered closer to Lilith's face, inspecting her closely. "You're not from around   
here, are you?"  
  
Lilith hemmed, muttering something about Jareth, and being from another world. The   
faery clapped her hands, delighted.  
  
"So you have to run the Labyrinth, right? Yippee! Can I come? I love challenges!"  
  
"Well… no, I don't have to run the Labyrinth, but I do have to get back to the castle.   
An old, er, goblin I think, told me if I went down that large stone vase that I'd be   
taken directly to the castle, but it seems to have brought me to its outer walls   
instead…" she looked about, confused.  
  
The faery tutted.   
  
"Oh Hoggle! Always messing around with innocent mortals. I'm going to have to bite   
him again, methinks," she giggled. "Well, as long as you have to get to the castle, I   
can show you the way. Most 'groundlings call me The Biting Faery, for obvious   
reasons," she grinned.  
  
Lilith smiled at her, utterly entranced.  
  
"I'm Lilith," she curtsied and grinned, "and I am very pleased to meet you."  
  
"Now that's the kind of greeting a noble creature such as myself deserves. I like you   
already," TBF said, smiling.   
  
Tugging on Lilith's cloak, she steered her towards the door to the Labyrinth,   
preparing to open it with her magic. Waving her hands a little, she conjured a small   
peach, and threw it at the wall. It exploded with a small tinkly sound, and a grand set   
of doors began to open up in front of the pair. They turned to smile at each other, but   
something in he corner of Lilith's eye caught her attention. Turning her head slightly,   
she glanced curiously behind her as she took a stop towards the open doors. Diving at   
her full force, the grey dragon threw her to the ground, raking its claws across her   
back as it slammed into her. Both woman and dragon were flung into the Labyrinth   
passage, barely missing the tiny squeaking faery and crashing head-first into the stone   
wall. For several minutes, the only sound to be heard was that of the frightened faery   
flittering about, a small train of glitter following her movements.   
  
"Lilith! Lilith!!" she cried out, afraid.   
  
Biting her fingernails, she couldn't decide what to do. The foul vibes of Chaos reeked   
from this dragon, confusing her mind. A flash of blackness sparkled before the prone   
heap on the ground, and slowly took form. TBF gasped, her heart beating out of   
control, and slowly her wings stopped fluttering, lowering her to the dusty ground.   
Backing up to a bunch of sticks on the ground, she had the presence of mind to step   
behind one. For in front of her new friend stood the enemy of all good things in the   
Underground – Chaos. His form slowly changed, never remaining as a single creature   
for very long, for Chaos was more than simply a Shapeshifter; it was an evil far   
beyond any creature could comprehend. Much like the Chameleon, he could become   
any creature he wished, and this was why a Chameleon's loyalty was a thing of doubt   
– it could be tempted by the Chaos realm too easily.   
  
Chaos knelt down before the unconscious girl, who was just beginning to stir. The   
sudden wind floated his dark cloak behind him as he lowered himself closer to Lilith,   
roughly shoving the dragon against the wall and moving some of the stones covering   
the pair. TBF gasped as Chaos lifted the waking girl, causing Chaos to glance her   
way. In an instant she flittered away, heading straight for the Castle. Luckily, Chaos   
did not consider her a threat, being a creature so small, and so focussed his attention   
once again on Lilith. Gathering her close to him, he gently shook her awake.   
  
Opening her eyes, Lilith's first felt the intense pain from the falling stones. She didn't   
see who carried her, for his catlike form fooled her subconscious into thinking she   
was safe. Slowly her sight cleared, and she looked into the eyes dancing so closely to   
her own.  
  
Eyes widening, she gasped and struggled to release herself from his arms. Her mind   
screamed, the tightening bands of steel-like muscles slowly draining her energy both   
physically and mentally. Collapsing limply into his arms, yet still conscious, she   
shivered with fear. Chaos smiled, looking up at the Castle standing high above the   
Labyrinth.  
  
"Soon, dear Brethren, the End is near, and I hold the key," he whispered, before   
taking flight in his dragon form, with Lilith held tightly within his giant claws.  
  
TBF turned in her flight to stare at the quickly receding scarlet form, fear freezing her   
blood as Chaos' words reached her mind. She knew they had little time to rescue   
Lilith, but she was unaware of how important her friend would be to their fight, or   
how close she was to giving Chaos the upper hand.  
  
***************  
  
[Chapter Twelve]  
  
Twisting and turning on the floor, Lilith reflectively clenched her fists, the numbness   
from the chains holding her arms up effectively stopping any feeling in them. A slight   
sheen of sweat covered her dusty brow, and her movements on the ground showed to   
the light her bruises beneath her clothes. She slept, but did not rest. Her dreams   
haunted her too greatly for that…  
  
***************  
  
Flowers floated in the air; tiny scarlet roses dancing back and forth. The young   
woman stumbled through the dark forest, her head full of vague shadows darting back   
forth like moths around a flame. Running a hand along the bark of a tree, she barely   
registered the graze of the sharp wood, her eyes drawn to a bright light in a clearing   
ahead. Three figures stood around a fire, strangely quiet. Slowly, they raised their   
hands and touched the palm of the others beside them, forming a circle. Stars seemed   
to burst from their foreheads, and join in the centre of the fire in a swirl of radiance,   
forming an image of a scene in a forest; of a young woman standing in the shadows of   
an oak tree, watching three who stood before a fire.   
  
One of the figures suddenly turned his head, staring at her; she felt she should know   
this man, but stared blankly at him. Leaning her weight on her outstretched foot, she   
stood half in the firelight, half in shadows. As the man reached out a hand to her, the   
image fell from the fire, the other two figures were thrown from the circle, and the   
stranger in the forest was yanked into the shadows with such force as to slam her   
against the tree. She felt the sharp bark tear at her flimsy dress, and a dark force held   
her arms to her body, pushing her into the tree. She felt the bark give way, swallowing   
her into the trunk of the great oak, and was suddenly trapped in the tubular cage,   
stretching up towards the star-filled sky. Banging her fists against the walls, she cried   
out, begging for someone to help her, crying pitifully like a child. She had no memory   
of who she was, or where she was, even what she was. All she felt was the darkness   
closing in on her, the silken wings of depression dragging her into her own private   
hell, and finally lost consciousness.  
  
***************  
  
Slowly, painfully, Lilith woke. Fear gripped her immediately; her memory of the last   
few hours was fresh in her mind, and frantically she looked around for the evil she felt   
so strongly in the room. There was nothing in the room beside the large, comfortable   
bed she sat on, and a large candelabra in the corner, its flames adding to the dense,   
smoke-caused blackness on the scarlet walls just above it.   
  
She slid off the scarlet silk sheets, barely noticing them pooling on the floor as she   
walked to the large window. Wisps of her dreams floated through her mind, but   
danced out of reach just as she tried to catch them. She stared at the mountains, seeing   
only a barren wall of rock before her. Her mind was blank. She knew she should be   
afraid; she had felt fear so strong only a few moments ago, yet now she felt calm.   
Only it was a false kind of calm, like that induced by drugs; it was as though a thick   
wall of fog separated her from her true mind and memory, and while knowing that,   
she simultaneously did not know it, thus dismissing it in her conscious mind.  
  
Turning from the window, she gasped and stepped sharply back against the sill. The   
silken sheets had raised themselves, and formed the outline of a rather innocuous   
being – a human. The sheets slid down to reveal the man himself; shoulder-length   
blonde hair contrasting against his tanned, healthy skin and green eyes. Walking   
towards her dressed in simple pants and an open shirt, he stood barely a few inches   
before her, eyes level with hers.   
  
Gulping, she stared at him, and managed to stutter,  
  
"Wh…who are you?"  
  
The handsome man cocked his head to the side and smiled.   
  
"You don't know me?" He asked. "I am a friend. A helper. A fighter. It would seem   
that I came just in time, little one, or that faery could have submitted you to   
unspeakable horrors. Come eat, we shall discuss this at dinner," he finished blithely,   
walking to the open door. He gestured for her to go before him, and gathering her wits   
(such as they were), she stepped into the corridor.  
  
************  
  
[Chapter Thirteen]  
  
"You fool!"  
  
Jareth glowered at Bastell, his eyes demonic in the reflection of the fire.   
  
"I… she was right there Jareth, I *saw* her. She was in the Dream Realm with us!"  
  
Dargonelle rubbed her aching shoulder; she had been thrown into a tree when Bastell   
broke their Circle.  
  
"He's right Jareth, I saw her also. What I don't understand is why she didn't come to   
us," she frowned.  
  
Jareth leaned high against the window's edge, staring beneath his arm towards the   
mountains beyond the Labyrinth.   
  
"We cannot lose her now; Chaos will do his best to Turn her. I sincerely hope he   
doesn't succeed," he muttered.  
  
Bastell stood up from the soft couch, and walked to Jareth's side, placing a hand on   
his shoulder.  
  
"We will get her back, Jareth. She has a pure heart; Chaos will have to try very hard   
to Darken that one. Besides, there is one thing Chaos *hasn't* counted on," Bastell   
slowly smiled, turning his head to watch the mountains.  
  
Dargonelle and Jareth stared at him curiously, their faces suddenly comprehending,   
and smiling they turned from the window to greet their guest.  
  
***************  
  
Candlelight danced against the tables, warring for position and the highest flame.   
Shadows flicked across Lilith's worried face as she rubbed her hands together in her   
lap. Nervously, she glanced up at the man sitting opposite her. He had introduced   
himself as Markus, a rather benevolent ruler of the Underground, or so she gathered.   
His green eyes glanced up in concern when he saw she wasn't eating, and reached   
over the table to touch her arm.  
  
"You really should eat something, you have to build your strength for the fight," he   
told her in a fatherly manner.  
  
Warily she withdrew her arm from his touch, and leaned into the high-backed chair.   
She wanted so desperately to believe him; he spun his words like a web, drawing her   
in with his promises of a safe return to her home. It all sounded *so good*, but   
something stopped her from completely believing him. She searched her memories,   
but everything seemed to happen as he told her; that she was kidnapped by the evil   
Shapeshifter Jareth, King of the Goblins, who tried to usurp her powers from her, thus   
allowing him and his minions to take over the Underground completely and turning it   
into a monstrous realm filled with chaos and horror. The fact that she couldn't fully   
remember her life on Earth he chalked up to her horrific experiences being tortured by   
Jareth's companions, a cat and a dragon. Indeed, she had vague remembrances of such   
beings, but they swam at the edges of her darkened memory, never fully coming into   
view. This puzzled her.   
  
"Are you sure these people…creatures… want to take over the Underground?" Lilith   
asked quietly.  
  
Markus looked up from his food, and stared at her for a moment. Briefly, something   
strange shone in his eyes, something that unsettled Lilith, but it was gone just as   
quickly, and he came around to her side of the table to sit beside her.   
  
"Lilith, I've told you what these vile creatures did to you! What they plane to do to   
my world! I need all the help I can get to defeat them; I am not strong enough to beat   
back such vile beasts. You, Lilith, you are the key. For centuries I have waited for   
someone like you, someone with your abilities, your strength, your mind… your   
beauty," he trailed off, a slightly absent look in his face. A rosy glow spread through   
his cheeks, and he looked away, standing up from the table.   
  
"I… Lilith, tomorrow we begin. After you've finished eating, the guard will show you   
to your room. You'll need a good night's sleep. Goodnight, sweet Deliverer, you shall   
be the victor in the fight, and we shall rejoice when it's all over," he bowed as he said   
these words, and left the dim room, gently closing the doors behind him.   
  
Lilith stared after him, the firelight making her eyes shine against her pale skin.   
Sighing, she stood and went to look out the window at the mountains. What he had   
said was fair enough, and sounded truthful, but something was missing,   
*something*… she couldn't place her finger on it.  
  
Glancing down at her clenched hands, she untwisted her fingers and laid her hands on   
the sill. The cool breeze caressed her warms cheeks; she couldn't deny how attractive   
he was. Something in his eyes worried her slightly, however. Something… was   
missing, she finally realised.  
  
*A soul?*  
  
The thought came unbidden into her mind. Surely not, she countered her own   
argument, that's a ridiculous thought.   
  
*Is it?*  
  
Resolutely, she ignored her own thoughts, thinking she was letting her imagination   
run away with her. Looking towards the door, she realised the guard was waiting for   
her, and sighing turned her back to the window briefly, before straightening up and   
following Markus out of the door, the dark hall swallowing up her form.   
  
[Chapter Fourteen]  
  
They looked so big close up. Three giant creatures, threatening and looming close.   
She stared up at them, feeling oddly awed in their presence.   
  
"I don't know what to tell you. It was *him*. Chaos was here. He took the girl, Lilith,   
from the outer wall of the Labyrinth. I… I hope he doesn't hurt her," the faery ended   
in a whisper.   
  
Jareth stood up straight, motioning to his fellow companions aside.  
  
"I cannot believe he dared to come. He must have known about her powers. He must   
have planned this from the beginning. Dammit. Of course there was a reason for his   
killing her father; he wouldn't do it for fun." Jareth paused in his rage. "Actually, yes   
he would, but it is obvious he's been planning this for a long time."  
  
Bastell cast worried eyes towards the window.   
  
"The question now is can we get her back in time before he Turns her?"  
  
Shaking himself lightly, Bastell tried to cast such thoughts from his mind, and turned   
to the tiny faery shivering in the air before him.   
  
"Mistress, you actually *saw* Chaos take Lilith, you say?"  
  
TBF nodded, she had already explained that part.  
  
"Well, isn't it true that few creatures can see it? Shapeshifters can, of course, being   
cousins of a sort, and sometimes a few creatures in every generation are also born   
with this ability. You must be one of those lucky few," Bastell started to smile.  
  
"Not very lucky, if you ask me," TBF sniffed.  
  
Jareth's eyes opened wide.  
  
"Bastell, you're marvellous. She is the one. This faery can be our link to Lilith! Don't   
you see, Dargonelle? We couldn't even manage to reach Lilith in the Dream Realm,   
what hope would we have in touching her? But this faery, she can see Chaos himself;   
she could perhaps reach Lilith *physically*…" He left the ending hanging, seeing the   
realisation shining in the others' eyes.   
  
Immediately they rushed to gather essential items for the faery's dangerous journey.   
Jareth gave the faery some basic instruction on how to guard herself using her   
glamour, knowing it might be needed should she be discovered. Perched on the sill,   
the faery looked at the three 'shifters briefly, anxiety and honour warring in her eyes,   
before taking flight and speeding towards the distant mountains, where the thin line   
lay between the realms of good and evil.  
  
***************  
  
Flitting swiftly up to the shimmering wall, TBF looked carefully through the   
seemingly-flimsy barrier separating the Underground into its two realms. Wavering   
and mostly see-through, the barrier had many holes through which Chaos had sent his   
harbingers, and was already growing thin in other areas, making it seem nothing more   
than a thin, weblike film stretched between the mountains, instead of the solid, opaque   
wall the ancient gods had set in place. Swallowing hard, she gathered her courage to   
herself, and darted through one of the holes. Almost immediately the stench of evil hit   
her hard, forcing her back up against the barrier. Willing her mental and magickal   
guards into place, as Jareth had taught her, she pushed forward and moved deep into   
the Chaos realm.   
  
[Chapter Fifteen]  
  
Images flashed around her like a film, and suddenly Lilith was in a small, intimate   
library, with only a few candles to shed light on the red drapes and carpet. She sat   
with an open book before her; it fell to the floor when she started at a noise behind   
her.  
  
"Wh… what happened?" She asked, her brow furrowed.  
  
Markus strode in, several books in his hand.  
  
"I went to get some more books on the background of your powers, like I said I   
would. What do you mean?" he asked, looking confused.  
  
Lilith sat down again slowly, stammering that she must have been mistaken, as   
memories surged forward in her mind. They had been in a lesson – he was teaching   
her how to use her powers, the powers of the Chameleon, the most powerful and   
feared Shapeshifter. At least, that was what she thought they'd been doing. It seemed   
almost like the memories were being forced to the surface of her mind, but she   
couldn't explain why.  
  
Looking oddly satisfied, Markus took the seat opposite her, opening the books he   
held.   
  
"Here. I want you to read this."  
  
The words swam before her eyes, and the room began to melt and change. Everything   
was swallowed up into nothing, before righting itself suddenly. Instead of the library,   
she was suddenly in a large, mirrored room, standing beside Markus as they both   
gazed at their reflections. Starting, she looked quickly about the room before turning   
her gaze towards Markus. He didn't seem particularly put out by the weird   
occurrence, and she began to wonder at her sanity. Patches of time kept on   
disappearing from her memory; this wasn't the first time. Oddly enough, she never   
remembered the boring times; she could only remember being somewhere when   
something important was happening, or being said. And Markus was always with her.   
He never seemed to leave her side, or her mind just blocked out the times when he did   
leave. She shook her head, frowning at the image reflected back at her.   
  
Markus frowned also, unconsciously imitating her. He knew she was beginning to   
suspect something was strange about her episodic lapses in memory, but he was sure   
she wouldn't be able to escape his web before his plan was fully completed. And he   
was so close, but not there yet. Soon, soon she would believe her friends were the evil   
that must be eradicated; soon, she would be tempted to the chaotic dark realm, and   
once again he would have a Chameleon by his side, fighting for his cause. And this   
time, he would win.  
  
***************  
  
Shuddering, the Biting Faery hid behind a gnarled, old tree, gasping at her near   
escape. Dark shadows had followed her through the Black Forest, tearing at her mind,   
and almost breaking down the guards protecting her. As much as she hated it, she had   
to take the forest way; the screaming and wails that coursed throughout the sparse   
villages became too much for her, and she did not want to face whatever horrors   
inhabited those evil places.   
  
Calming herself, she sped up in her flight in an attempt to out-race the shadowy   
demons. Finally bursting free of the forest, she stopped short in her flight, staring in   
awe and horror at the castle before her. A perfect replica of Jareth's castle stood in the   
clearing, but it was darker in every way. Not only was the physical colour of it darker,   
but the feeling pervading every stone was darker. There was none of the joy expressed   
by the goblins, nor the beauty of the gardens; only an overgrown, gnarled garden   
stood to one side of the castle, and there was not a sound to be heard coming from the   
building itself. A few candles flickered here and there, that was all.   
  
Suddenly, a wail split the air, followed by several curses. Flying swiftly to the castle   
walls, the faery found a small window, covered by slime and filth, and guarded by a   
metal grate. Standing on one of the metal edges, she carefully wiped at the glass and   
peered in. Shock gripped her heart as she saw Lilith lying chained against the wall, a   
tall man standing above her. His form wavered, melting into several different   
creatures before resuming a human form, only to change again, as though he couldn't   
keep his shape singular. Slapping the abused girl, he stormed out of the dungeon   
room, leaving her crying on the floor. Tears in her eyes, the faery leant both her hands   
against the glass, calling up her power in order to break it. A small glow appeared   
around her hands, and a small chunk of glass fell from the pane. It tinkered on the   
ground, causing Lilith to open her swollen eyes and groggily stare around the room.   
Her eyes lit up when she saw the faery, only to be overcome by fear as she glanced   
towards the doorway. The faery flitted into the room and alighted on Lilith's knee.   
  
"You poor thing! What has he been doing to you! He will pay for this!" the tiny voice   
squeaked in outrage.   
  
Lilith shook her head weakly.  
  
"You can't get me out of here; there's no way. He will know as soon as I leave the   
castle. How did you get here anyway?"  
  
The faery looked troubled for a moment, but decided wisely not to tell Lilith of the   
dangers she had faced on her way there.   
  
"There's no time for that now, hurry, maybe I can break these chains for you, we have   
to get you out of here!"  
  
Focussing on the cuffs, the faery concentrated all her power into breaking them.   
Straining, she finally collapsed to the ground with the effort, and the chains lay   
untouched around Lilith's hands.  
  
"It's no use, my friend, you cannot help me out of here. I know what Chaos is doing   
to me, he is trying to force me over to his side. But I can escape, I'm sure of it, just   
not here, not in the physical realm. Once I caught Bastell's attention in the Dream   
Realm. We seem to be linked somehow, and think he may be able to help me," she   
finished, blushing slightly.   
  
A quiet step sounded outside the doorway, as though pausing to listen. Both turned in   
fear as the door was swung open, crashing against the wall. A shadow stood there, not   
moving. As though it was nothing more than wind, it suddenly lunged towards the   
faery. Squeaking she rushed through the gap in the window, which shattered at the   
force of the shadow that followed her through it, trailing Lilith's curses behind it. Not   
pausing in its flight, the shadow flew after the tiny faery, who threw glitter in its   
direction, hoping to stop the foul beast chasing her. Momentarily, the glitter blinded   
it, wrapping around it like a web. A small rush of wind, however, and Chaos broke   
free, again chasing after the faery. However, she now had a small advantage. Every   
time he came closer, she threw more glitter towards him, slowing him down so she   
might get away, albeit only just barely. Exhausted, she was relieved to finally sight   
the barrier, and she pushed just that little extra to speed through a small hole that   
opened before her, as though the wall *wanted* her to get through. Chaos dived for   
the opening, but crashed into solid magick, hissing as it burned him. Leaping   
backwards in the air, he took the form of a dragon and screamed a terrible sound into   
the air. Fear in her heart, but relieved, the small faery flew towards the Goblin castle,   
jerking through the air in her exhaustion. She had found Lilith, and almost fulfilled   
her mission, but at what price?  
  
[Chapter Sixteen]   
  
She awoke with a start, feeling oddly electrified. Turning her eyes to the room, she   
noted the first stirring of dawn reflecting off the mirror by the bed, blinding her a   
moment. Blinking quickly, she rubbed her eyes, certain she was mistaken in what she   
saw. For a very brief moment, the glare of the sun had sharpened, focussing on an   
image in the mirror, an image of herself, chained, bleeding, her clothes torn and dirt   
covering most of her exposed skin. Just as quickly, the image disappeared, leaving   
only a bewildered reflection of her face peering from the bed. Swallowing, she got out   
of the bed and walked towards the mirror, coming just close enough to skim the   
surface with her fingers. Solid glass, just as she knew it would be. Yet she couldn't   
shake a strange feeling that something wasn't right.  
  
The door being thrust open shocked her, and she clutched her modest black   
nightgown to her herself as she stared at the man who entered her room, gasping. His   
long blonde hair was matted with sweat and dirt, his black shirt open to reveal a chest   
caked with blood, sweat and dirt. Leaning against the door, breath heaving, he gasped   
to the confounded woman, "Lilith, quickly, they're coming, get to the parapet, you   
must unleash your powers now, before they come full strength over the hills!"   
  
Grabbing her hand he led her, struggling, out of the room and down the long dark   
hall, which strangely seemed to twist with dark shadows the further along they went.   
Pulling her hand out of his grasp, she struggled to comprehend what was happening.   
The last thing she remembered was going to sleep in that bedroom, wondering exactly   
how truthful Markus was being with her. Her powers? What powers?  
  
Markus stopped, standing expectantly.   
  
"Markus, what do you mean? My powers? What is happening?"  
  
He strode towards her, holding her close, while her brow furrowed in confusion.  
  
"My dear Lilith, I know it's scary, but you have to remember all I have taught you.   
Our love must withstand this battle, and if either of us survive, we will be assured that   
we have rid our world of evil."  
  
Markus looked back, shouting at her to hurry, as he continued to run down the hall.   
She started to run after him, slowly at first, then quicker as his figure became smaller   
and smaller, finally completely disappearing from view. The hall seemed endless, the   
echoes of her feet slapping on the ground reverberating back at her, louder and louder.   
One more step and suddenly she was on a balcony, the sun shining bright and white   
above her. Squinting, she held one hand over her eyes, staring horrified at the scene   
that unravelled. Every kind of creature she could imagine was fighting before her. In a   
bloody melee, weapons glinted evilly in the sun, and shrieks and bellows turned the   
air blue. The ground, however, was a more deadly colour – dark red spread over its   
surface, soaking into the soil at the base of the castle.   
  
A blonde figure staggered from the edge of the war, clutching his side. He looked up   
at her; she finally recognised Markus as he collapsed below the balcony she was on.   
On instinct, she threw herself over the edge of the balcony, gliding down swiftly on   
the sure wings of an eagle, sprouted from her back in an instant. Retracting them once   
she landed, she turned over Markus' body, only to find a pair of vacant blue eyes   
staring up at the sky.   
  
Turning livid with rage, she turned to the battle behind her, hate glowing in her eyes.   
Her conscious mind retreated; instinct took over as the body of the man who she   
believed had rescued her from those evil Shapeshifters lay lifeless on the hard ground.   
Her eyes stung with the intensity of her hatred; she saw red everywhere she looked,   
streaming on the ground, covering the sky, and now, coming from the creatures she   
came into contact with as she slashed and clawed at them with her talons.  
  
Reaching the centre of the melee, a small space cleared itself around her, and she   
raised her face to the sky. A tingle of energy began in the base of her spine, working   
its way up. It twirled itself up her backbone, fusing with it, spreading its power to   
every limb. Several creatures nearby stopped their fighting and stared, fear growing in   
their eyes as they tried to run, to warn their fellows. Lifting her hands triumphantly, in   
a semi-conscious state, Lilith opened her mouth, and roared.   
  
Silence descended upon the field.   
  
Then slowly building up, a rumble could be heard in the distance. From above their   
heads, a bright light could be seen, hurling itself closer and closer down towards the   
field. Left and right, creatures tried to run, desperation in their eyes, none caring who   
or what they were fighting for, only desperate to get away from the Chameleon in   
their midst.  
  
The hail of light rained down upon the masses, blinding all. Anguished screams   
ripped through the fragile morning air, trees trembled, and stones scattered. Like a   
dark star in the centre of a solar system, Lilith was the only dark spot in a halo of   
light, a halo which engulfed the entire field.   
  
The ecstasy she felt when releasing that power slowly ebbed, leaving her drained and   
close to the edge of collapse. Gasping for breath, Lilith struggled to remember the   
events of the past few moments, when suddenly the bright light surrounding her   
dissipated.  
  
A single wail was heard before all was silent.   
  
Lilith came crashing to her knees, her eyes wide and filled with tears that spilled like   
a stream over her cheeks. Barely breathing, she stared at the scene before her.  
  
Death.  
  
It was as if Death himself had left his lair and taken up residence in the field before   
her. Not one single creature was alive, not one. Mangled bodies lay at odds with each   
other and blood soaked the ground through. Weapons that once glinted in the sun now   
lay dulled and broken by the bodies. It was as if a cloud of death had descended upon   
them all. And in a way, it had.  
  
Lilith clasped a hand over her mouth, and squeezed her eyes shut, the enormity of   
what she had released dawning on her. The pain she felt was enormous; it shot   
through her like a bullet, piercing her soul again and again.   
  
Standing in the centre of the bloodbath, she gazed up at the castle before her, tears   
blurring her vision. Gulping, she started forward, only to stumble and fall when her   
tears obscured her view. She lay on the ground, stunned. Again she had seen that   
vision of herself, chained in a dim cell, but this time there was a figure above her, one   
that looked an awful lot like Markus. Lifting her head, she saw a blonde figure near   
the castle lift his head, and stagger to his feet, clutching his wound. Finding her eyes,   
he began walking towards her, not even glancing at his fallen comrades.   
  
Yet a strange thing occurred before Lilith's eyes. As Markus came closer, his image   
flickered, being at once the wounded king and the evil master. She blinked, as he   
stopped before her, this time appearing fully healed and clothed, and unsmiling.   
Gasping, Lilith stared amazed as the scene around her melted away like water, and   
she found herself in a dark room. The feel of warmed metal against her skin alerted   
her to the chains keeping her against the wall. Staring up at Markus, she was   
speechless.  
  
"My dear, you do so disappoint me," he frowned at her, crossing his arms. "I expected   
you to have grown to revel in your power by now. Tsk tsk, I guess we will have to   
keep you down here until you relent. You know you want to give in, my dear," he said   
seductively, as he ran a finger down her wet cheek.  
  
Lilith jerked her head away, remembering not only the horror of what she had done in   
her dreamvision, but also feeling the slight buzz from the power, the distinctly evil   
pleasure of being so powerful and untouchable. Such a feeling disturbed her, and she   
found comfort in the fact that it was nothing but a dream, that she had not really been   
the cause of so much devastation. Yet she dreaded the coming night, knowing that   
again Markus would send her the dreams, that again he would erase her memories,   
make her think *he* was the good guy. Every morning was the same; the same dread   
coming with the knowledge of what she had done the night before. And the dread of   
knowing what would come the following night.  
  
She shook her head. She couldn't go on like this; there had to be a way out. Steeling   
herself, she hung her head down, deep in thought as she tried to extricate herself from   
the terrifying situation she found herself in.  
  
"You know you cannot escape, and *that* particular dream was punishment for your   
friends' little gift earlier on. She may have escaped me this time, but she is of little   
consequence. You look tired, Lilith dear," he switched tones abruptly and started   
crooning in her ear. "Maybe you should get some rest?" he raised his eyebrows   
innocently.  
  
Lilith twisted her head from side to side as he placed his hands over her eyes and sent   
her into the Dream Realm once more, sure that this time he would win her over.  
  
[Chapter Seventeen]  
  
"The faery, she is back?"  
  
"Yes, but she only made it by the edge of her wings. She is badly hurt, Jareth. I know   
faeries can glamour their way Chaos' lands, but this was ridiculously risky!"  
  
"But did she see her?"  
  
"Ssh, look she's waking, maybe she can talk…"  
  
The tiny being opened her dulled eyes, normally so bright as to resemble stars.   
Blinking slowly, she placed her hands behind her to sit up, only to fall roughly back   
into the pillow. Bastell purred at her, gently pulling up the small blanket to keep her   
warm.  
  
"Where.. wh.. oh!" The faery sat upright. "Did I do it? I did! I did it! She's there! I   
saw her…" she trailed off as her memory trickled back. Whimpering, tiny tears began   
to slowly trickle down her face. Jareth pushed his face closer and narrowed his eyes at   
her.  
  
"What did you see, faery?" He whispered urgently.  
  
Sitting up, the faery looked at each of the Shifters, and swallowed hard. Finally   
staring at her hands, she haltingly began to speak.  
  
"I found her. She… she was chained. I don't think she's been taken care of at all. So   
thin… She looked exhausted. So much darkness surrounded her, majesties, the   
blackness was like a virus, slowly creeping over her, even as I watched." She paused,   
remembering how gaunt Lilith had looked as she lay against the dungeon wall. She   
shuddered, even in the warmth of the room. "He is beguiling her. Making her think   
you are the enemy, and he is the Underground's rightful ruler. But I sensed her doubt.   
I don't think she'll fall to him, but you cannot wait much longer before you rescue   
her…" she trailed off, hope in her eyes. "You *are* going to rescue her, right?" She   
asked.  
  
The three 'shifters looked at each other, before Jareth finally spoke.  
  
"It's a sensitive issue. We cannot risk going in there. Fighting Chaos on his own   
ground would be suicide. We have to pray that somehow she can meet us halfway, or   
she will never get out at all," he said quietly.  
  
Interrupting, the faery let out a small exclamation.  
  
"She can! I mean, you can! Or something," she furrowed her brow.  
  
"What do you mean? What did she tell you?" Dargonelle inquired.  
  
"She said something about the Dream Realm, something about you, Bastell, and how   
you saw her there once."  
  
Bastell jumped up in excitement.  
  
"So she *does* remember her actions in that realm! She knows she can reach us, she   
just doesn't realise it when she's actually *there*!"  
  
"This certainly gives us an advantage over Chaos," Jareth crossed his arms,   
contemplating. "We must study this further; if we can force ourselves into the Dream   
Realm, and into Lilith's dreams, we might be able to bring her back out onto this side   
of the barrier. It's worth a chance."  
  
***************  
  
[Chapter Eighteen]  
  
Lilith whimpered as Markus stood over her, begging him not to do it. He smiled at   
her.  
  
"My sweet, pure Lilith – now why would I do that? This is too much fun," he grinned   
wolfishly.  
  
"You will not break me," she gasped, tears still pouring down her face from the dream   
he had just woken her from.   
  
Markus cocked one eyebrow, smiling slightly.   
  
"I don't need to break you, Lilith. You're doing all the work yourself," he said   
mysteriously.  
  
A small glimmer broke through her befuddled her mind. This is it, it said, listen! Still   
sobbing, Lilith, prepared herself for the next onslaught of death dreams, barely   
registering what he had said. Sinking into unconsciousness, she suddenly realised   
what he meant, but it was too late. Dropping numbly to the floor, she was transported   
to the dreamworld, where Chaos would again work his evil.  
  
***********   
  
Blackness.  
  
Blackness.  
  
Slowly, a candle was lit far away, the hiss of the flame echoing in her ears.  
  
Looking up, she pushed the hood of the robe she wore out of her face, so as to see the   
room more clearly. The faint outlines of heavily decorated columns surrounded her,   
and looking up she couldn't make out their limits. Stepping closer to them, the air   
seemed to part visibly in the darkness, like a cloud, and she traced the images on the   
columns with her eyes – horses, dragons, tigers, snakes. She smiled, but faltered when   
she realised exactly what they were doing, and that they were doing it to humans and   
others of their own as well as different species. Open-mouthed, Lilith backed away,   
hand rising to cover her disgust.  
  
A step behind her caught her attention, and she snapped her head around in a   
movement that felt simultaneously lightning-quick and extraordinarily slow.   
  
Nothing.  
  
Breathing lightly, she glanced around before taking flight through the now candlelit   
room. Like a film in high speed, she darted around the columns, her dark robe   
outlining her form as it flew around and behind her.  
  
Coming to a sudden stop, she gazed curiously at the gilded silver mirror that stood   
before her. Hanging in mid-air, its rippled surface created a distorted view of herself   
which made her frown. Due to the wavy glass, this made her image seem to smile   
back at her, disarming her somewhat. Suddenly, the image shifted jarringly, and was   
replaced with that of three animal-like figures standing around a small pillow.   
Leaning closer, Lilith could vaguely make out a figure lying on the pillow, but she   
was tiny, no bigger than her own hand. Suddenly reminded of the animalistic scenes   
carved around her, Lilith was about to turn away when the cat-like figure turned   
suddenly and directly faced her, staring into her eyes. Gasping, Lilith jerked back as   
the cat-man grabbed his companions and directed their attention to her. Lunging   
forward, his hand suddenly passed through the mirrored surface, grasping the front of   
her robe and tearing the top of it, exposing the pale flesh of her neck and collarbone.   
Throwing herself backwards Lilith fell, scrabbling away before turning and getting to   
her feet, running as fast as she could.   
  
Twisting and turning, the room grew smaller the further she ran, until finally it was   
just one long corridor, the columns melting into one long wall running either side of   
her. The horrific scenes either side of her - animals and humans doing the most   
unnatural of acts with each other, villages being slaughtered, torture devices put to   
thorough use – slowly began to flesh out, becoming real. Lilith determinedly looked   
ahead, running, never stopping until she was exhausted and collapsed on the floor   
panting. Blocking out the sounds around her, she finally raised her head to find herself   
in total silence, alone, in a large bed.  
  
She panted, the sound of her raspy breaths loud and harsh in her ears.  
  
One by one, candles lit up around the tiny bedroom, in which the bare, wooden bed   
was the dominating feature.   
  
Melting from the shadows stepped a figure. His face was hidden by the dark; his   
muscled outline glaringly obvious as he stood haloed by several candles behind him.   
As he stepped closer he raised a hand; suddenly she couldn't move. There were no   
invisible bonds, nothing holding her down, or back. Suddenly, she just didn't *want*   
to move.   
  
Rising to her knees, she tossed her dark hair over her shoulder and reached out to him,   
not knowing or caring who he was. Images of those animals flashed through her mind,   
oddly titillating. Electricity fairly sparked in the air between them, exploding as he   
kneeled on the bed and brought his body into contact with hers, reaching behind her   
and hugging her close as he breathed her scent deeply.  
  
Dragging her fingers down his bare back, Lilith threw her head back, moaning softly,   
consciously knowing it would turn him on.   
  
The man brushed her hair from her neck and growled low in his throat as he lunged   
for the soft flesh, sucking hard. Eyes opening wide from the delicious sensations,   
Lilith did the same and bent low to reach his pale neck.  
  
Lifting his head, the man pulled her down to the bed, pulling her on top of him,   
straddling his waist. Her long hair covered her face, so she raised herself, leaning   
back so the light would reveal his eyes to her.   
  
Eyes widening, she scrambled off his body, and backed away into the wall, staring at   
the bed.  
  
Markus' naked body glowed in the firelight as he leaned on one elbow, looking   
seductively at her in dim room.  
  
"Lilith," he almost growled, "why do you run? You know you want this, have wanted   
this for a long time," he raised his eyebrows as he slowly stood from the bed,   
exposing his body fully to her, as he advanced on her shaking form.  
  
She held her arms across her chest defensively.  
  
"I'll *never* submit to you, Markus, no, Chaos! You represent all that I am against!   
You destroyed my father! Never, NEVER will I forgive you that! Begone!!"  
  
The room shifted violently, and Lilith awoke shaking. She could still feel wetness on   
her neck where Markus had been nuzzling her, and the dried blood on her wrists   
where the chains had worn against the skin as she strained in her now lust-filled   
dreams. Sighing deeply, she tried to distance herself from the heat she felt from his   
touch, knowing it was wrong but still responding to it on the most basic, animal level.  
  
Damn, damn, damn.  
  
Closing her eyes she swallowed deeply, trying to block out the foreign sensations. Out   
of the corner of her eye, she saw Markus appear sitting beside her, mirroring her   
seated position, knees up and arms resting on them.  
  
Whispering harshly, she spoke, pleadingly.  
  
"Go away."  
  
Without turning he answered, "Now, now, my dear, that's no way to speak to your   
lover," he smirked.  
  
Turning sharply, she hissed, "You are not, and never will be, my lover!"  
  
Catching her gaze, he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"A lover knows the other inside and out, knows their mind, their desires, their   
deepest, darkest secrets. My dearest Lilith. We were lovers long before we set eyes on   
each other."  
  
Holding her tongue, Lilith raged inside, desperate to lash out at him, yet still feeling   
the residual attraction from her dreamvision.  
  
Yet she could see the sense in what he said. She had tasted evil; she knew what it was   
like to take a life and feel like a god. She knew the power of sexual attraction, and the   
titillating sense of animalistic deprivation.  
  
She felt the pull of evil and for the briefest of moments she fell victim to it.  
  
That moment was all Chaos needed. Lilith was his.  
  
***************   
  
[Chapter Nineteen]  
  
  
Tremors shook the castle walls, shaking objects from their places, and knocking the   
inhabitants to the floor.   
  
Sprawled on the floor, Jareth shook his head lightly before springing up grabbing hold   
of the windowsill. He turned to find Dargonelle hovering mid-air, staying out of the   
way of falling candles and other objects.  
  
"Dargonelle! Are you ok?"  
  
Slowly she lowered herself to the floor, and holding her head she staggered over to   
Jareth.  
  
"My head hurts. I hit it when the tremors started. What are they? What happened?"   
Dargonelle winced as pain lacerated her head.  
  
Jareth led her out of the room, towards the throne room, fearing the worst.  
  
"I don't know. I have a dangerous feeling though – I fear for Lilith," he stated flatly   
as the two of them entered the chaotic room.  
  
Goblins and chickens squawked, running into each other and tumbling over. Food and   
plates were spilled on the ground, and the floor was covered in mess. Jareth wryly   
noted that it looked no different than usual.  
  
Seating Dargonelle on his throne while she recovered, Jareth casually glanced out the   
window, and did a double-take.  
  
The sky over the mountains had turned a brilliant scarlet colour, struck through with   
gold and silver lightning. One might think a storm was brewing at sunset, but it   
wasn't sunset. Only one thing could have such an effect on the immediate atmosphere   
like that. Jareth's eyes widened as he realised his worst fears were confirmed. Bastell   
came running in, almost tripping on a goblin grabbing his tail.   
  
"Jareth!" he gasped, "The sky! Have you seen the sky?"  
  
Staring blindly, Jareth slowly nodded, his sadness in his eyes.   
  
"Chaos turned Lilith. We have a rogue Chameleon on our hands, friends. We have no   
choice now. She must be destroyed."  
  
"No!" Bastell said, angered. "She's not unreachable! She saw us, in the Dreamworld –   
I don't know how she managed it but I was even able to get a piece of her clothes.   
Maybe it was subconscious, but she allowed us to see her, Jareth! That mirror gave   
me access, physically, to her dream! That must give us *some* hope in helping her,   
you said so yourself!"  
  
Jareth grabbed Bastell and pointed at the window.  
  
"Look! The magic cannot lie. Only the most powerful of Shapeshifters can affect the   
atmosphere like that, and it's changed over the Chaos realm! Lilith is gone! Only a   
shell remains of her former self. And only another Chameleon can change her back,"   
Jareth smiled sadly, "Thus is the curse of the Chameleon; only one may exist at one   
time, but only another can change one back. She must be destroyed, before she grows   
in strength," he forced out, the pain evident in his face.  
  
Dargonelle sat slumped in the throne, holding her head.   
  
"Surely, something can be done for the poor girl," she whispered.  
  
Jareth only turned away, closing his eyes.  
  
"No! I know I can reach her. Jareth, why are you giving up so easily? Is it because of   
that girl, the dark-haired child? You didn't fight for her either, did you? As soon as   
things turned against you, you gave up. Well *I* will not give up, your Highness," he   
stated sarcastically.   
  
Jareth grabbed at Bastell's retreating form.  
  
"Do you honestly expect to be able to stop the evil in her? Bastell, you will only get   
hurt, wait, please. Soon the army will be full strength, and we might have a chance.   
Wait, I beg you."  
  
Desperately, Bastell looked to the mountains. He wanted to help her, but he knew   
Jareth was right, that to wait would be best. He would bide his time, but he would not   
give up on her.   
  
Jareth looked again towards the electric light display in the afternoon air.  
  
"Neither shall I, Bastell. I do not expect to win this battle, but we *will* win the war.   
We have to."  
  
***************  
  
[Chapter Twenty]  
  
Weeks went by with neither side gaining the advantage. The war continued, small   
victories gained by both good and evil, but no upper hand was ever truly gained. But   
the final blow to the Shapeshifters was seeing Lilith battle by Chaos' side. At a   
particularly brutal battle on the Shores of the Starling Sea, Jareth spotted Lilith   
beyond the fighting, riding a pure white mare, so delicate of nature you would have   
thought it was of the unicorn line. And beside her stood Chaos himself, stroking her   
horse's mane, crooning to his new bride. Feeling his stare on her, Lilith turned cold   
eyes towards Jareth, sending a shiver down his spine.   
  
Jareth gave the call to his troops to retreat; enough blood had been lost this day.   
Dargonelle and Bastell met with him at the fore of the fighting, helping to push their   
army back with several mental commands being sent out at once. Distracted, Bastell   
turned around, feeling something tugging at his mind. He saw Lilith, her horse being   
led by Chaos from the battlefield as their troops dissipated from the area. Her head   
was also turned and for a brief moment he felt a crack in her reserve. A speck of light   
shone from her heart in that split second, and he stood transfixed. Lilith's eyes glazed   
over again, and hardened quickly, as she turned her gaze back to Chaos and allowed   
him to lead her away. Slightly dazed, hope filled Bastell's heart as he raced to catch   
up with the others. Grabbing Jareth's arm he pointed towards the now- retreating   
enemy.  
  
"Did you see that! She's still in there somewhere, she can still be saved!"  
  
Wearily, Jareth glanced briefly behind him, taking in his army's positions and   
mentally noting small pockets where more discipline was needed among the troops.   
As his gaze alighted on Lilith's back, his eyes watered over for a moment as he   
recalled the bright young lady he once held in his castle. Blinking, he turned back, not   
looking at Bastell's eager face.  
  
"Bastell, I see nothing but evil, and those he has caught in his dark, bloody web.   
Nothing more."  
  
Slowing behind as Jareth took off on his horse, Bastell turned once more, resolved to   
get Lilith back, one way or the other.   
  
***************  
  
Slamming a book down before Jareth, Bastell pointed at it triumphantly. Looking up,   
Jareth's tired eyes were confused.  
  
"I found it. Here, a spell, a way to access her dreams. We can beat him Jareth, beat   
him at his own game."  
  
Jareth raised an eyebrow sardonically, clearly not believing Bastell's claims, but his   
face sobered as he read the page before him.   
  
"Bastell, get Dargonelle, now. We begin at Midnight."  
  
***************  
  
Black clouds billowed up from the large bowl sitting between the three mages. One   
an owl, one a dragon, the third a cat; they linked hands as they began chanting, raising   
their arms to the sky. For hours they wove their magick, as the sky above them   
cleared from the velvet abyss of the night into the bright starkness of day. Exhausted,   
the owl reached behind him for a finely woven cloth, made specifically for magick   
rituals as this. Throwing it over the fire burning in the bowl, each shouted three short,   
sharp words, the ninth word being spoken as the cat broke the circle and leapt into the   
bowl, disappearing into the smoke and flames. The remaining two lowered their   
hands, sitting quietly by the dying fire, waiting for their companion to return.   
  
***************  
  
[Chapter Twenty-One]  
  
Bastell opened his eyes with a start, expecting the flames and heat to have scorched   
his fur, but he was untouched. Expelling his breath harshly, he tried to ascertain his   
surroundings, but found himself unable to see in the complete darkness. A shuffling   
sound began nearby, coming closer, and he turned in the blackness to greet his foe.   
Something grabbed at his upper arms, dragging him to the floor, covering his mouth   
and holding a dagger to his throat.  
  
"Who are you?" It whispered harshly.  
  
Feeling the cold of the dagger at his throat, he dared not risk the truth, but simply said,   
muffled, he was a friend.  
  
"Friend?" Harsh laughter echoed throughout the, room?, they were in.   
  
"I have no friends. I am alone. None come here, except to hurt me. He comes here.   
Only him. And he is no friend," it spat out the word as if it left a bitter taste.  
  
"Who are you, you who have no friends?" Bastell squeezed out as they hand on his   
mouth slackened, as though drifting off into thought. Suddenly it tightened, and the   
mouth came closer to his ear.  
  
"Ssh. He comes! Run!" The hand pushed him off, and he heard footsteps beating a   
quick retreat before a thumping, and a muffled cry, was heard.   
  
A small globe of light was lit far away, and Bastell could make out a figure standing   
over what appeared to be a pile of robes. Holding his hand over his mouth to stop   
himself making a sound, his heart broke as he realised it was Lilith. She was the one   
who had been with him here! At least he knew he had made it, he was in her dreams   
at last. Crouching down, he listened to the conversation which seemed to bounce off   
the non-existent walls and echo within his ears.   
  
"Lilith, are you trying to hide from me again? You know you cannot. Not when I have   
your physical body at my disposal," Chaos' mortal form grinned wolfishly.  
  
"It is not my body that matters, but my soul, and that you shall never have!" The   
huddle of clothes shouted as it lunged uselessly at the tall man before it. Easily   
beating off the exhausted woman, Chaos laughed again before clasping her head in his   
hands and giving her a sound kiss.  
  
"Just a taste of what I'm doing to you right now," he whispered, and disappeared in   
the blackness. Only the sound of sobbing could be heard and the dragging of robes as   
the figure stood in the growing darkness. Knowing Chaos had left, Bastell rushed   
forward, grabbing Lilith as she collapsed, and holding her as she sobbed on the   
ground.   
  
"It's ok Lilith, I'm here now, I'm here," he crooned to her.  
  
Her tear-stained face looked up fearfully, before scrabbling away across the floor.   
  
"No, not this one again, Chaos! You… you cannot fool me again, I know Bastell isn't   
here, this isn't real! You cannot fool my heart again… please…" she trailed off,   
squeezing her eyes shut against the tears. Shocked, Bastell paused momentarily as he   
took her words in, before rushing to her side, and holding her face between his hands.   
  
"No, my dearest, it's me, it really is. It'll all be over soon, don't worry, I'm here to   
take you back," he said as he held her close.  
  
"But-," she tried to interject.  
  
Bastell leant back and took her mouth in the sweetest kiss she'd ever had. Her eyes   
flew open for a moment before she lost herself in his beauty, almost forgetting her   
surroundings. They were so engrossed that neither of them felt the sudden wind   
wisping around them til a voice roared from the shadows.  
  
"How dare you!"  
  
The two flung themselves apart like children caught doing something naughty. Bastell   
grabbed Lilith's hand, forcing her to stand, and holding her close.  
  
"Jareth! Get us out of here! Now!" He shouted into the darkness.  
  
A sudden shaft of light pierced the black, focussing on Bastell and Lilith, drawing   
them into it. As they faded into the light, both heard the anguished screams of Lilith's   
dark side, the side that had succumbed to Chaos' seduction, as it was repelled by the   
pure light surrounding the couple. Holding tight, neither noticed that they were back   
in Jareth's castle grounds til Dargonelle cleared her throat.  
  
Opening her eyes, Lilith gazed in wonder at her two friends standing above her before   
resting her sights on Bastell. Overcome with tears, she collapsed into his arms,   
hugging him tight.  
  
"Thankyou," she whispered.  
  
"It was nothing," Bastell whispered back, smiling exhaustedly at the owl and dragon   
beside them.   
  
Back in Chaos' castle, he found himself holding empty space as Lilith's physical form   
disappeared from his clutches. Turning enraged eyes towards the horizon, beyond   
which lay Jareth's Labyrinth, he roared into the night, swearing revenge.  
  
***************  
  
[Chapter Twenty-Two]  
  
"I don't understand how it worked, but it worked," Dargonelle muttered to herself,   
gazing at the couple holding hands and whispering to each other in the gardens of   
Jareth's castle.  
  
Jareth came to stand just behind her, also watching the two staring in wonder at each   
other.   
  
"Love," Jareth said simply.  
  
Dargonelle turned her head curiously, finding Jareth's face uncomfortably close to her   
own. He turned his eyes to hers, explaining.  
  
"Her father was Chaos' subject too. But when Lilith's mother wished herself here, in   
the middle of a battle, he fell head over heels. Love is the strongest of all magicks   
Nelle, and I think Bastell has loved her from almost the first moment he saw Lilith.   
Love allowed him to reach her, to bring her here. Just as love rescued Damon, her   
father."  
  
Dargonelle was quiet as she stood for a moment, then moved to leave Lilith and   
Bastell alone, heading towards the castle. Pausing briefly, Jareth grabbed her arm   
before she could leave.   
  
"Perhaps, I mean, since those two will probably want to be alone for a while, would   
you, if you want to, join me for dinner tonight?" Jareth fumbled uncharacteristically   
over his words.  
  
A smile began to form on Dargonelle's lips, and she nodded. Taking the arm that was   
offered her, the two walked arm in arm towards the castle doors.  
  
***************  
  
Lilith lightly stroked Bastell's arm as she lay with him under the willow tree, feeling   
so completely at peace despite her ordeal at Chaos' hand. She could still feel both the   
physical and mental scars of her treatment, but in the embrace of the one she loved,   
she no longer cared. The sun shone dappled through the tree, warming them lightly   
and releasing the organic smell of growing grass and living plants into the air. The   
heady aroma of the lilies and roses nearby wafted around, and small birds could be   
heard dimly. Eventually the crystal sun began to set, and the two set off back to the   
castle for some food. As they walked holding each other, Lilith felt a slight tingling at   
her back, but ignored it, thinking it no more than a chill from the breeze springing up.   
Smiling up at Bastell, she hugged him closer, but felt the tingling again, stronger this   
time, running up her spine. She turned to look behind her, and Bastell saw the smile   
drop from her lips. Turning to look, he at first missed what she was staring at, before   
he realised the willow tree had a strange aura about it. As both stared curiously at it,   
the willow branches were suddenly flung back by a harsh wind, and a gaping hole   
began to open in the trunk of the ancient tree. An awful tearing sound could be heard   
as the hole grew wider, and small plants nearby were ripped from the ground, sucked   
into the blackness opening before them. The wind grew in proportions, its whining   
sound echoing across the gardens. Bastell grabbed Lilith's hand and began to run to   
the safety of the castle, but knew neither would make it. Even as they began to run,   
the wind drew them towards the tree, and although they strained against its force,   
were thrust backwards forcefully and thrown into the void, being sucked in along with   
the rest of the Underground, as it melted and twisted into a tornado, finally   
disappearing into the tree. Sudden stillness echoed in the spaceless realm, before the   
tree itself distorted and bent in on itself, vanishing with a popping sound, leaving   
nothing behind of itself, or the Underground.  
  
[Chapter Twenty-Three]  
  
The world she knew floated around her, broken, as though held up by invisible   
strings. A strange echo sounded throughout the spaceless ether, and the pieces slowly   
melded together, changing shape to form an enormous arena, the stone seats   
extending up into the heavens, while the circular stage at the centre was dulled, and   
the colour of blood. Looking frantically for her friends, and her love, Lilith froze as a   
voice whispered behind her.   
  
"Damn it! How could this be? I broke this place apart!" The voice echoed to the   
highest tiers as its owner cried out to the sky.   
  
Gulping, Lilith slowly turned around to find Chaos, in his human form, standing   
angrily in the arena. Noticing Lilith's presence, Chaos slowly smiled, cocking an   
eyebrow and bowing mock-gallantly.  
  
"So, your Gods have chosen you as their champion, yes? Well, no matter that my   
spell has broken over this realm, we shall fight and you, my dear, shall be mine once   
again," he smirked, rolling up his shirtsleeves and holding his hands wide apart. The   
air between them sparkled as he gathered his magick and thrust it in her direction.   
  
Lilith jumped out of the way as the fireball disappeared into the seats behind her,   
suddenly forming into a cheering crowd of leering, hideous creatures. It took a   
moment for her to realise they were all 'shifters of some kind, only twisted by Chaos'   
evil. Dusting herself off, she raised herself up and backed up against the wall below   
the crowds. She needed time to think, time to plan her attack. There was no time now,   
however, as Chaos prepared his next attack. Looking wildly about her, Lilith saw that   
the crowd behind Chaos was different; they were Underground creatures, and 'shifters   
also, but not from Chaos' army. Looking more closely, she realised Jareth, Dargonelle   
and Bastell were leaning forward in the front row, eyes never leaving her form. As   
she locked eyes with them, their voices suddenly pushed forth into her mind, and   
spoke as one, "the Champion is chosen by the Gods of old to fight for each side, and   
only the strongest is chosen. Defeat him the way he defeated you, but remember,   
don't forget…" The voices suddenly stopped as Chaos rose up before her, blocking   
her view. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he lifted her up and threw her right across   
the arena, and she slammed against the stone wall, sliding down in pain to clutch her   
chest. She moaned on the ground, feeling as though every bone in her body was   
bruised. Opening her eyes, she groaned in response to Chaos' looming form. Trying   
to flatten herself against the wall, she flinched as Chaos' hand came to rest on her   
cheek.  
  
"Lilith, you don't have to go through this you know. Concede defeat, and I will spare   
you. You don't know how to fight in the Arena! You cannot win! Come with me, live   
like a queen! Just leave that mangy tomcat, and we can rule together," he offered, his   
eyes seeming genuinely concerned for her.   
  
Narrowing her eyes at his last sentence, she threw her hands up before her and thrust   
him backwards, propelling him with her magick. Shocked, Chaos shook himself and   
stood up, several metres away. Lilith was just as shocked, looking for a moment at her   
hands, then back at Chaos. Smiling she began to get up, but was knocked down again   
by tremors that shook the entire Arena. Stone blocks began to fall from the highest   
rows of seating, and the crowd screamed in horror. Dust rose from the shattering   
stone, and Lilith clumsily stumbled to her feet.   
  
"Haha! My spell is regaining control! The Arena is over!" Chaos shouted   
triumphantly.  
  
The crowd faded from view, except for three figures behind Lilith. They lunged over   
the wall, crashing to the ground in an ungainly heap of limbs and wings. Lilith   
ignored them as she made her way shakily towards Chaos. If she didn't defeat him   
now, she knew they would be hard-pressed to find him in such a compromising   
position. As his gaze locked with hers triumphantly, she unexpectedly lunged at him,   
grabbing and holding him close to her. A spiral of magick rose around them like a   
whirlwind, and their forms began to fade within the dust devil. Without a second   
thought, Dargonelle grabbed her companions in her arms and flew speedily towards   
their Champion, flying down through the twister just as it collapsed in on itself,   
disappearing along with all inside, as the Arena itself exploded.  
  
[Chapter Twenty-Four]  
  
Another candlelit room, more carvings on the wall, and another enticing bed that   
drew the eye. This room looked familiar somehow, but he couldn't quite grasp how.   
Sitting on the edge of the bed, he leaned forward expectantly as he noticed a   
movement in the shadows before him. Two green eyes suddenly lit up in the dark,   
glowing like jade. As the naked woman moved into the light, her ruby lips curled in a   
smile, and she tossed her glossy brown hair as it curled its way over her shoulders,   
masking her breasts tantalisingly. Lips parted slightly, she made her way to the man   
on the bed, stopping just before him. He looked up, eyes greedily taking in her form,   
hungrily reaching out to her. She allowed him to pull her close, and just as his lips   
touched hers, her eyes narrowed slightly. Seeing a brief glint in the corner of his eyes,   
he pulled back slightly only to thrust out an arm to stop her plunging a knife into his   
back. Pushing her away, he tried to rub her taste off his lips, but still felt the magick   
she had cast on him with that kiss. She pulled back, the knife clanging as it dropped   
against the tiled floor. The man shook his head, clutching it between his hands.   
  
"Get…out…of…my…head!" He shouted.  
  
The room shook and Lilith was thrown against the wall by the force of his words. The   
illusion she'd created ripped apart and they were standing opposite each other, fully   
clothed, within what appeared to be a circular, wooden room.  
  
"Witch! You can't use my own magick against me! You should know I'm stronger   
than you will ever be!" He sneered, before finally noticing the room they were in.   
  
"Yes, Chaos, look where we are. This is *my* Arena. Does the Willow tree hold any   
significance for you?" Lilith asked, faking an innocent look.  
  
Angered, Chaos tried to lunge at her, but was held back by three pairs of arms.   
Straining against them, he was angered further by the voice that whispered in his ear.   
  
"Well now, if it isn't Markus, that's the mortal name you chose, isn't it? Your time is   
over, Chaos, we have the Cham," Bastell tried to finish his sentence as Chaos threw   
them off, gathering his power around him.  
  
"You forget, mortal, that the Willow gives *both* of us power," he sneered as he   
threw a spell at Lilith. Ducking, she tried to dodge it, but it bounced off the wall   
behind her and surrounded her from behind. Freezing, she couldn't move as a bubble-  
like substance formed around her, floating her off the ground, keeping her prisoner   
within it. Her sight began to fade, and although she struggled against it, she couldn't   
move or see. Slumping slightly, her gaze dulled as her head began to droop.  
  
Turning quickly, Chaos grabbed Bastell and threw him against the opposite wall, and   
instantly heavy chains attached themselves to him from the wall. He struggled, but   
couldn't break the magick chains that seemed to grow right out of the wall itself.   
Staring helplessly at Dargonelle and Jareth he hoped they could overcome Chaos, or   
soon it would all be over.  
  
Dargonelle lunged at Chaos, opening her mouth wide to engulf him in fire. He   
screamed, cowering down under the heavy rain of fire. As the fire died down, all that   
seemed to be left of Chaos was a burnt corpse, but as Dargonelle approached him   
cautiously the shell of dust cracked, and he sprung out, grabbing her throat in a tight   
grip. Lifting her off the ground by the throat, she lost consciousness as her breathing   
was constricted.  
  
Turning to Jareth, Chaos grinned.  
  
"Three down, one little bird to go. How does it feel to let down your friends Jareth?   
How does it feel to know that the feline and dragon will be dead as soon as this is   
over, and Lilith, dear, sweet Lilith, will be nothing more than a powerless slave? I am   
draining her magick even as you stand there stunned, and growing stronger by the   
second. You cannot defeat me, Jareth," Chaos delivered the ultimate insult and   
stepped back a moment to admire his handiwork.   
  
Jareth swallowed, sweat beading his brow. Everything depended on him now, would   
he be able to confront Chaos himself, and defeat him? Or would the Underground be   
destined to rot in a hell led by Chaos itself?  
  
[Chapter Twenty-Five]  
  
Jareth stood facing Chaos from the far end of the room. The air sparked with growing   
magic, suffocating in its strength. This final showdown would be the end of someone;   
neither side knew the outcome.   
  
Bastell strained against his chains, trying to call to Lilith but seeing his efforts   
repelled by the bubble enclosing her, set there by Chaos' magic. Her eyes glazed over   
in an attempt by Chaos to control and draw on her magick, and Bastell could see that   
it was draining her. Soon she would have none left, and her physical frame would also   
wither with the lack of light within. His wrists were raw from the chains, as was his   
throat, but with one final burst of magick he managed to slightly pierce the protection   
spell woven around Lilith. A tiny dent, nothing more, yet enough to begin unravelling   
the spell.   
  
Across the room, the two enemies faced one another, gathering their magick to   
themselves, ready to attack in what would be the final showdown of all. Whoever   
survived this would rule forever, in either light, or darkness; not even the gods of old   
dared to wager on the outcome.   
  
Staring at the scene before her, Lilith woke from her trance enough to realised what it   
meant. Tears filled her eyes unwillingly, and as the first dropped to the floor of the   
bubble, it formed a tiny crystal which shattered on impact. Simultaneously, it   
shattered the bubble encasing her, and she fell to the ground, slightly winded.  
  
Dargonelle shook her head as she woke from her unconscious state. Raising herself   
with effort, she looked around desperately trying to find her friends. Lilith lay   
shocked on the ground nearby, while Bastell slumped wasted against the wall, his   
magick draining him to the point of near-death.   
  
The tension in the room rose as the two mages conjured their final blow. Lilith saw in   
her mind's eye what would happen if the two magicks collided, and knew she had to   
stop them before they were all destroyed in the aftermath.  
  
Jumping to her feet, she raced across the room to stand between Jareth and Chaos,   
arms outstretched in a gesture begging each to stop. Both opponents let out a stream   
of pure, unadulterated magick, both aimed towards the woman now standing between   
them. Jareth started, and managed to turn his away in time, dissipating it into the   
ether, but Chaos' magick hit her full force. She screamed as it engulfed her, swirling   
around her and absorbing into her flesh like a virus. Arms still out in supplication, she   
turned towards Jareth, her expression begging him to help, before she froze. Her skin   
darkened to grey, her clothes the same dull colour. She was no more than a statue; a   
brilliantly life-like image made by a master craftsman.   
  
The room was still.   
  
Even Chaos was shocked; through their bond he was still connected to her. Just a   
moment he paused, but that moment was enough. Jareth stared wildly at Chaos,   
before suddenly bringing up his arms and unleashing his full 'shifters powers upon   
the creature. The white river of magick surrounded Chaos, who writhed and screamed   
within the cage it made around him. Jareth began the incantation to trap Chaos   
forever, his magick growing by the momenta s he drew on the Willow's power,   
engulfing the evil beast. Finally one last scream was heard and Jareth's magick, along   
with Chaos himself, were sucked into oblivion.   
  
All was still. Jareth, drained, slumped to the ground. Dargonelle, gasping, staggered to   
the statue that once was Lilith. Raising one claw to the woman's face, her skin was   
cold to the touch. Dargonelle's eyes filled with tears, and she turned away to help   
Bastell from his chains.   
  
Putting his arms around her, the two of them stood beside the statue that once was   
Lilith. Tears streamed silently down Bastell's face, wetting his fur. Wiping his face,   
he motioned for Dargonelle to help him away, and they went to help Jareth up.   
Around them, the Willow morphed and suddenly they were standing in the castle   
grounds once again, beneath the now-normal Willow tree. Jareth lay sprawled on the   
ground, and, with what was left of her strength, Dargonelle gathered both   
Shapeshifters in her arms and took flight for Jareth's castle.  
  
*******  
  
Several days later, Dargonelle, Bastell and Jareth had barely recovered from the   
ordeal. The Underground itself was mourning the loss of those who had died; in   
particular the Chameleon who had sacrificed herself for a world she never truly got to   
know. Flowers stopped blooming, trees stopped growing, creatures found themselves   
depressed and loathe to join in their usual activities. Even the goblins were subdued.   
  
Lilith's statue had been left to stand where it had appeared in the Underground,   
beneath the willow tree that had been a part of her life. Even the willow itself was in   
mourning; its hanging branches seeming to hang even lower than usual.  
  
The three beings sat before the statue, quietly contemplating.   
  
"Do you think she knew what she was giving up?" Dargonelle asked quietly.   
  
"I don't think so. She didn't know what that spell would do. And now, here she is,   
eternally frozen, a living statue. Well," he scoffed, "we don't even know if she's   
conscious. Or alive," he added in a small voice. He moved to stand in front of Lilith's   
statue, tail twitching slightly at the emotions he was repressing.   
  
"I just wish there was a way to reverse the spell, we can't leave it at this, there must   
be a way," Dargonelle demanded.  
  
Jareth sighed, standing and turning his back to face the castle.   
  
"I wish there were, Nelle, I wish…" he trailed off, as something suddenly occurred to   
him.  
  
Turning quickly, he opened his mouth to speak to Bastell, but not a sound came out as   
his eyes met an unusual sight. Bastell had finally broken down, and as the tears came   
trickling down his cheeks, splashed onto the stone statue before him. A light grew   
from the splashes, and tiny sparkles rose from them, circling in the air around the   
statue. Bastell staggered backwards, and the three 'shifters held each other as they   
watched in awe.  
  
The statue glowed with the most divine light, and as they covered their eyes, they   
heard a cracking sound, like that of a tree breaking. As the light died down, they   
looked to see the statue now broken into a million tiny pieces. The dust rose slightly   
around Bastell as he knelt before it, crying.  
  
"Bastell?" A small voice behind them whispered.  
  
Disbelieving, they looked behind and Lilith was standing there, holding her arms, her   
eyes filling with tears. They ran to hug her, Bastell leading them as he swung her   
happily into his arms. Kissing her thoroughly, he stopped only to let the others hug   
her briefly before returning her to his embrace. Kissing her hair lightly, he held her   
close.  
  
"You're back," he smiled.  
  
"It was you," she whispered, "I was in such a dark place, not like Chaos' realm, but   
somewhere between here and there, a place that was simply empty. Then I felt you, I   
felt your tears, and it brought me back. Your love, brought me back," she smiled   
happily.  
  
"Oh enough of this, we need to celebrate! I'll hold a ball, in honour of you, Lilith, I'll   
invite everyone! I'll…" Jareth was stopped by Dargonelle's claw over his mouth.  
  
"Jareth, she only just returned to us, you can plan your party later," she admonished.  
  
"Only if you'll accompany me to the ball, Nelle," he returned, mischievously.  
  
Bastell and Lilith smiled at each other, ignoring the exchange. Chaos was gone,   
forever. A new life was ahead of Lilith now, one that she intended to live to the full.   
She knew it would never be dull in the Underground, and she would never hurt again.   
She was home.  



End file.
